


No More, Please

by Deleted25



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Complete, Consensual Sex, Crying, Depression, Drug Use, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Hand Jobs, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 22,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deleted25/pseuds/Deleted25
Summary: Nathan's father cuts off his money and therefore he can't pay Frank but he needs his drugs. Frank cuts him a deal saying that he'll give him the drugs but only if he does him some "favors". Those "favors" lead to Nathan to grow more depressed and anxious along with attempting suicide. That is until an original character and Mark save him and show him love. But in the end can Nathan be saved?~Status: Complete~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tunnel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359613) by [Sebastian_the_Mercat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastian_the_Mercat/pseuds/Sebastian_the_Mercat). 



> This is my first Life is Strange fanfic so hopefully I did okay. Hope you enjoy and please comment down below. I love your faces bye!

“Nathan can you go to Frank’s to get some pot?” Victoria asked while checking herself out in her compact mirror.

 

“Yeah sure,” I said getting my car keys. “You want to come?”

 

“No Frank creeps me out,” she shuddered.

 

I laughed and said, “Yeah he creeps me out too. Anything else?”

 

“Maybe some cocaine for the Vortex Party this weekend,” Victoria said, smiling.

 

“I’d probably snort it all before the weekend got here,” I laughed again.

 

“I don’t doubt that,” Victoria laughed too.

 

I hopped in my car and started off towards Frank’s nasty ass RV. He was parked in a parking lot near the beach.

 

I got out of the car and knocked on the door, hearing Frank’s mangy mutt starting to bark.

 

“Shut up!” Frank shouted while opening the door. “What the fuck do you want Prescott?”

 

“I want to buy some pot,” I said.

 

He nodded his head back. A gesture for me to come inside.

 

I walked past him and into the dirty RV, trying not to step on anything but it was hard with so much garbage around me.

 

Frank walked past me to go to his stash while asking, “Anything else?”

 

“No but I’ll be back for some coke later this week,” I said looking around.

 

“Thanks for the heads up,” Frank said. “The usual amount?” 

 

“Yeah the usual. Maybe a pound more. I got Victoria waiting in my dorm,” I said.

 

“She didn’t come,” Frank said grabbing the pot.

 

“Not to be rude Frank but you give most people the creeps,” I said laughing.

 

“Yeah I got that,” he said walking in front of me. “You know the normal price.”

 

“Oh uh about that…” I started. “I don’t actually have any money right now.”

 

His eyes turned hard and he said, “Yeah fucking right Prescott. Your daddy owns half of Arcadia Bay. Saying you have no money is bullshit.”

 

“Yeah my dad owns half of Arcadia Bay. I don’t. And he stopped giving me money,” I said, putting my hands in my pockets.

 

“Ah you poor thing,” Frank mocked. “No money means no drugs.”

 

He sat on the couch and I sat down to get eye level with him while pleading, “Please Frank I’ll pay you when I got the money.”

 

“It doesn’t work that way Prescott and you know that,” he said voice hard.

 

“Please,” I begged.

 

He sighed and looked over at me.

 

“You really want these drugs Prescott?” he asked in annoyance and defeat.

 

“Yes,” I said.

 

He thought for a second and said, “You know I can’t give you the drugs for free but...maybe you can do some things for me.”

 

I sat up straight, eager, and asked, “What sort of things?”

 

Instead of answering though he scooted down to my ed of the couch and put his hand on the back of my neck, rubbing hard. His hand moved up to my hair and he started running his fingers through it.

 

“What are you doing?” I asked, getting freaked out.

 

He started nibbling on my ear and said, “You know I’ve been really lonely lately. Maybe you can help me out with that. You can tell me to stop anytime and I will but this is the only way you’ll get your drugs. So if you back out, no deal.”

 

“What do you mean ‘lonely’?” I asked.

 

I gasped as I felt a hand move along my thigh and start to unbuckle my pants.

 

I jumped up and said, “No I’m not doing that you freak.”

 

Frank leaned back and smiled like nothing happened and said, “Fine. But when you come back-”

 

“I’m not coming back,” I stopped him.

 

He continued and said, “When you come back you know what to expect.”

 

“I’m not coming back,” I said again while storming out.

 

I could hear Frank laughing behind me and could feel my face grow warm with embarrassment.

 

I got in my car and left, going back to my dorm.

 

Victoria was waiting for me when I got there and asked, “Where’s the pot?”

 

“I couldn’t find him,” I lied.

 

She pouted but then got a worried look in her eyes and asked, “Hey Nathan are you okay?”

 

“Yeah I’m fine just...tired is all,” I fake yawned. “I’m gonna go to bed.”

 

“Oh okay,” she looked confused. “See you later.”

 

“Bye,” I said, plopping down on my bed.

 

But I didn’t go to bed that night or the next. I couldn’t stop thinking of what Frank tried to do. And I struggled to remain my cool. I was growing weak and needed those drugs. But I refused to go back to Frank’s after what happened.

 

Eventually though I broke.

 

It was around one week later and I’ve been craving the drugs ever since that one night. So I rode up to Frank’s, knowing what was going to happen, and tried to get prepared.

 

I knocked on the door and heard his do start barking. Frank yelled at him to shut up.

 

“The fuck do you-” then he saw me and smiled. “Like I said when you come back you know what to expect.”

 

“Frank listen,” I said, nervous. “Does that offer still stand?”

 

He smiled more and nodded his head back, telling me to come in.

 

I walked past him and could practically feel his eyes undressing me with each step.

 

We both sat on the couch and he offered me a freshly rolled joint and said, “You want to hit?”

 

“That’d be great,” I said taking it from him.

 

He put his arm around me while I took a long breath of the joint. His arm started rubbing my shoulders and my neck until he started running his fingers through my hair.

 

He placed his other hand on my thigh and started to unbuckle my pants. The sound of the zipper was the only thing that could be heard in the RV.

 

He pulled my piece out and started pumping it in his hand. He went fast and despite me hating this I could feel myself grow harder. I moaned and bucked up at the touch leaving Frank smiling and saying he knew I’d love this.

 

It wasn’t long before I was moaning more and came all over his hand. He smiled and leaned back.

 

My face grew red as he pulled his pants down.

 

I didn’t look at him during the entire thing. Not when I pulled it out. Not when I started pumping it up and down. Not when he put his hand on the back of my neck and moaned. Not even when he came all over my hand.

 

“Lick it up,” he ordered. “Or you don’t get your drugs.”

 

I licked it up fast but could still taste the warm bitterness of it going down my throat and gagged. Frank laughed and handed me a bag filled with some drugs and I left fast, not even waiting for him to say anything else.

 

That night I couldn’t sleep and cried all night long. Little did I know it would only get worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Fourth of July and Nathan is out of drugs again. He goes to visit Frank and Frank says they're trying something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I hope you enjoy and sorry that it took me a few days to upload. I wasn't able to get to my computer to type it up but here it is now. Again hope you enjoy and as always I love your faces bye!

It was Fourth of July and I was out of drugs again. I had only been to Frank’s four times, including the first time, since the first time in April. But each time I lasted a shorter amount of time with the drugs.

 

At first I could make the bag of pot last for two weeks but then it got down to a week and half then just one week. But I always waited as long as I could before going back to him.

 

This time I only lasted a little longer than a week before I went back to Frank.

 

It was around midnight and there was a Vortex party that I really wanted to go to but instead I was here at Frank’s.

 

Frank was out in front of his RV in a nasty lawn chair with a beer in hand and his other hand petting his dog. He was watching the fireworks and seemed to be waiting for me, despite me never telling him I was coming.

 

“Figure you’d be here any day now,” Frank sipped his beer and smiled at me. “Get in the RV. We’re trying something new tonight.”

 

I felt fear rising in my chest but walked in the RV anyway. Frank rose out of his chair and followed me inside.

 

I swallowed the fear and asked, “What are we trying?”

 

Frank ignored me and pulled out a box from his stash and inside was some LSD and heroin. My eyes widened and I licked my lips hungrily. 

 

“Yeah some of your favorites,” Frank said wrapping his arm around me and leading me to the couch.

 

“What are we doing?” I asked again, looking away from the drugs and at Frank instead.

 

Frank pointed at the ground.

 

I must’ve looked confused because he said, “Get down Prescott.”

 

“Why do I need to get down?” I asked, extremely nervous.

 

“You’re gonna give me a blowjob Prescott,” Frank said.

 

“I am not doing that,” I said shaking my head.

 

“Oh yes you are. That is if you want the drugs,” Frank said, knowing he had the upper hand.

 

I sighed ad lowered myself onto the dirty floor. Frank smiled and started unbuckling his pants, pulling his cock out.

 

“Well go on and suck,” Frank said waving his cock around my face.

 

I wrapped my lips around the head of his cock after a moments of hesitation and started sucking. Frank bit his lower lip and sighed in pleasure.

 

I wrapped my hand around the base of the cock and started to go down and take more of Frank in my mouth.

 

I started gagging a one third of the way as the head touched the back of my throat. I still tried to take more as I wanted this to be over soon so I could get my drugs but I just kept gagging on Frank’s cock.

 

I tried to breathe in and out through my nose to help me but I still gagged over the bitter taste of his cock.

 

“Mmm… that’s good Nathan,” Frank moaned. “Keep going.”

 

I started bobbing my head up and down as far as I could go and got another moan from Frank. I grabbed his cock and licked the underside of it like I saw girls do in porn movies and started sucking again.

 

Frank grabbed a fistful of my hair and started pushing my head up and down.

 

“You’re gonna take all of my cock in your mouth,” Frank said.

 

I shook my head with his cock still in my mouth.

 

“Yeah you’re gonna take it all,” Frank ordered.

 

He started pushing my head all the way down on his cock. I started to gag but he wouldn’t let up and kept pushing my head down.

 

I made a garbled gagging groan but it went unnoticed under Frank’s moaning.

 

I finally made it all the way down and Frank let go of my head. I got off of his cock and started having a coughing fit.

 

“The fuck’s wrong with you,” I coughed.

 

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” Frank said to me. “Get back on it and keep sucking.”

 

I wiped my mouth and put my lips around his cock again, taking it slower this time.

 

Frank got impatient and held my head still while he began fucking my face.

 

He forcefully slid his cock in and out of my mouth, making me choke and see spots at the edges of my vision.

 

He began moving my head up and down fast and spit began to pool began to pool from my mouth. He kept hitting the back of my throat with the head and I groaned but he didn’t care. He just kept going with it.

 

“Oh I’m close,” Frank moaned.

 

His movements started to become desperate and needy, moving quickly for release.

 

Finally his warm and bitter cum filled my mouth and I swallowed because I knew he was going to make me.

 

“Can I go now?” I asked, getting off the dirty ass floor.

 

“Oooh so eager,” Frank laughed. “What? You don’t like me?”

 

He laughed hard as my face turned red and heated up in embarrassment . But he finally nodded and said, “Yeah Prescott you can leave. Don’t forget your drugs.”

 

“I wouldn’t,” I said picking up the box.

 

“You want me to walk you out,” Frank teased.

 

I walked out in a hurry and could hear him laugh behind me.

 

I couldn’t even wait to get to my room before doing the heroin. I used my lighter and a spoon I found in my car and started heating it up.

 

Then I pushed the needle in my arm slowly and pushed the plunger down, watching all the brown drug go into my arm.

 

I sat there in the car for a minute, waiting for the high to kick in, and then started the car and left.

 

I lasted three days with that drug. And so I had to visit Frank more and more.

 

I’ve been there eight times total now. Every time was the same. He’d pull out the drugs from his stash then lead me to the floor on my knees. Then he would violate my mouth like I was some two dollar hooker he bought.

 

But the ninth time everything changed. And not for the better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning rape is in this chapter along with self harm. If this sort of stuff triggers you please don't continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy and please comment down below. As always I love your faces bye!

I was out of drugs again. This would be the ninth time I visited Frank.

 

I drove over to his RV in the parking lot near the beach. He says he keeps it there so I don’t have to go looking for him.

 

I knocked on his door and didn’t have to wait long. He opened the door, grabbed me by my shirt, and pulled me in.

 

“I got some cocaine for you,” Frank said, gesturing to a box on the table. I guess he was expecting me.

 

My mouth watered at the thought of the cocaine and Frank could tell because he smiled.

 

“Yeah I got your hardcore shit but you know I don’t think a blowjob is enough for this stuff… I want something more,” Frank said.

 

“What do you mean?” I ask. “What else is there?”

 

“Think about it for a minute,” Frank said with his eyes trailing me up and down.

 

I turned away from him. He may be undressing me with his eyes but that didn’t mean I had to watch him do it.

 

I yelped as I felt him grab my ass.

 

I realized what he meant and started to say, “Oh no way am I doing-”

 

But Frank pulled out a switchblade and held it to my throat while pushing me against the table. I gasped at the suddenness of it and felt the tip of the blade nearly breaking the skin on my neck.

 

“Oh shut the fuck up Nathan. You always do this, saying you won’t do it. But you know you will so stop being a bitch and go bend over my bed,” Frank growled in my ear.

 

He pulled away from me and I started walking to his bed with tears welling up in my eyes. Once I got there I let out a loud sob and covered my mouth to prevent another sob escaping my lips.

 

Frank ripped my pants and underwear down and I gasped from the act as I was now exposed.

 

Frank spread my ass open and spat over my hole. I cringed at the feeling of it.

 

He licked his finger and pushed it in fast. I moaned in pain at the roughness of it and the speed didn’t help with it at all.

 

He wasted no time adding a second finger and started to do a scissoring motion to open me up more.

 

The feeling was weird and didn’t feel right. It was too painful and felt funny. 

 

“You like this Nate?” Frank asked laughing as he added a third finger.

 

I simply groaned in response and clutched his sheets tightly in hand trying to deal with the pain.

 

He pulled all of his fingers out and I sighed in relief as the painful burning sensation went away.

 

I heard him starting to pull his pants down and fear overcame me and I realized something. I couldn’t do this. So I started to fight against Frank by kicking and punching and doing anything to stop what was going to happen.

 

I seemed to take Frank by surprise but that was quickly replaced by anger and he started to fight me back. Trying to pin my arms above my head but I just kept kicking at him. 

 

His dog was barking and growling, acting like he was going to pounce on me but Frank yelled at him to lay down which he did but he was still growling.

 

I still struggled to fight against Frank but I wondered why I was doing this. I knew I wasn’t going to win. Frank was stronger and had a lot more muscle than I did. But I just couldn’t go through with it.

 

Frank had finally had enough and punched me roughly on the face causing me to moan in pain while he screamed at me, “You stupid little bitch stop fucking struggling. This is going to happen. There is no point in fighting me.”

 

“Didn’t you say I could say stop anytime and you would?” I sobbed trying to prevent this at all costs.

 

“That was at the beginning of this whole thing. There is no backing out now,” Frank said while lining himself up.

 

“Please Frank don’t do this,” I sobbed loudly but he didn’t listen and just pushed himself inside of me.

 

I let out a cry of pain and felt tears start streaming from my eyes. I felt blood trickle down my legs at the roughness of it and groaned in pain.

 

Frank moaned above me and started pushing himself in deeper. I grabbed a fistful of his sheets and tried to not scream out in pain. There was no point in doing that. Frank was just going to keep pounding me into his bed.

 

He grabbed my shoulder and started to push himself in deeper with more speed than before, sending me forward and bouncing back onto his cock. I groaned in pain at the feel of it.

 

He pushed my head into the mattress while his movements became desperate and needy for release. His other hand moved to my back to hold me down even more but I wasn’t even fighting it anymore. There just wasn’t any point.

 

Finally he came deep inside of me and pulled out with a moan.

 

I don’t know how long I sat there. I wasn’t thinking. I wasn’t crying anymore. I just wasn’t doing anything at all.

 

After a few minutes I slowly got up and pulled my pants up while looking back at Frank. He was smoking a freshly rolled joint and wouldn’t look at me.

 

I grabbed my box and drove back to my dorm room.

 

I set the box down on my desk and didn’t think when I pulled my knife out to cut myself. I put a little pressure and started running the knife along my wrist. I watched as the blood started to drip from my wrist onto the floor.

 

I heard someone walking by my door and put my knife away and cleaned up my blood. I pulled my sleeve down and waited to see if the person was coming to my room.

 

It was a false alarm.

 

I looked at the cut I just made on my wrist and wondered what people would think. They wouldn’t care, I told myself.

 

Nobody cares.

 

Nobody.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria tries to talk to Nathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try to upload again today. As always hope you enjoy and I love your faces bye!

I’ve been to Frank’s around fourteen times now. It always went the same. For the harcore drugs he’d force me to have sex with him.

 

I didn’t really talk to anyone anymore. At first the Vortex members tried to see what was wrong with me but they all finally got the message and left me alone.

 

My health was starting to fall. I wasn’t eating that much. I barely left the house except to go to Frank’s and school. I was cutting myself up more. I probably had around twenty cuts in total.

 

I always wore long sleeve shirts so nobody could tell. Even when it was hot. I just couldn’t risk anyone seeing the cuts.

 

I was a normal day for me. I was lying in bed just thinking of everything when there was a knock on the door.

 

I pulled my sleeves down and opened the door to see a worried and pissed off Victoria.

 

She pushed past me and said, “Nathan we need to talk.”

 

I shut the door and asked, “What do we need to talk about?” 

 

“Why have you been acting strange?” she asked.

 

“I haven’t,” I told her.

 

“Yes you have. You don’t talk to anyone anymore and just sulk around. You look sick all the time and you barely do anything anymore,” she sighed. “Nathan I’m worried about you. Just talk to me.”

 

“I haven’t been acting strange,” I said. “I just don’t want to hang out anymore.”

 

“You’re depressed Nathan. What happened?” she asked.

 

“Nothing happened,” I mumbled.

 

“Something’s going on Nathan. You can tell me and I won’t judge,” she told me.

 

“Nothing’s going on Victoria just leave,” I said gesturing towards the door.

 

“I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s happening,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“You want to know what’s happening,” I shouted at her, angry. “I don’t want to hang out with the Vortex members anymore. It’s pointless. I hate it. And I hate you. This time away shows me how much of a bitch you are and I’m sick of it.”

 

Her lower lip trembled and she said, “You don’t want to hang out anymore, that’s fine. I never want to talk to you again.”

 

Then she ran from my room, crying.

 

I sighed and shut my door. Sitting back down on my bed I pulled my knife out and rolled up my sleeves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan is doped out of his mind and goes to visit Frank but passes out before he could knock on the door. What happens while he's asleep will change everything for Nathan. Warning suicide attempt in chapter. Please don't read if this stuff triggers you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoy. Poor Nathan am I right? Anyways please comment down below and I love your faces bye!

I was so doped up. I took so much cocaine I’m surprised I haven’t overdosed yet. And I don’t know what I was doing I was so high out of my mind. I was just walking around town in the full moonlight.

 

Eventually I made my way to Frank’s RV, determined to cuss him out and give him a piece of my mind.

 

“Frank-” I shouted, my speech slurred, trying to knock on the door but passing out before I could reach it.

 

When I woke up I was drenched in sweat and it was unbearably hot. I threw my covers back and noticed I was naked. I looked around and realized that this wasn’t my room. It was Frank’s RV.

 

I looked around and found Frank sitting in the driver seat.

 

He looked back at me and said, “You finally up princess?”

 

“What happened?” I said, speech still slurred.

 

“You passed out princess. You finally getting up?” Frank said.

 

I could feel my eyelids growing heavier but I struggled to keep them open so I could figure out what hell was happening. But I just couldn’t keep my eyes open and fell back into a heavy dreamless sleep.

 

When I woke up again I could feel a dull pain coming from my back side. I looked over to my right and saw Frank cuddling with me. He pulled me closer to his body and I had to wonder before I fell back asleep, what did he do to me while I was sleeping?

 

I woke up for the third time and again a dull pain was in my lower back side. Only it wasn’t as dull as before. It was increasing. I looked over my shoulder and saw Frank giving it to me.

 

He was grunting and gripping my hips harshly but I couldn’t feel anything. I was just thinking. I couldn’t do this anymore. I had a plan to get out of this.

 

I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

 

I woke up for the final time and Frank was sitting in the driver seat again reading and petting his dog.

 

I got up and put my clothes on before going to Frank.

 

“I put your drugs in your backpack,” Frank said, not looking at me.

 

I looked over and saw my backpack. I slung it over my shoulder and realized it was way heavier than when I came here.

 

“How long was I out?” I asked, my speech still slurring at parts.

 

“About three days,” Frank said turning a page in his book.

 

“That can’t be right,” I mumbled. I looked outside. It was dark out. It was dark when I came here. It was only a couple of hours, I told myself. There was no way I stayed here for three days. No way.

 

“Yeah three days. I’m surprised. I was about to call a hospital but then you know I’d get in trouble so I didn’t,” Frank said.

 

I left after he said that. Walking back to my dorm room gave me some time to think and I couldn’t keep going like this.

 

Once I got to my room I opened my bag and noticed a shit ton of drugs in there and I had to wonder, how many times did he use me?

 

I threw the bag away from me and pulled out a gun I stole from a guard at Blackwell. I opened my mouth and put the gun barrel inside and before I could pull the trigger there was a loud knock on the door.

 

“Nathan Prescott open up,” a voice came from the other side. “It’s the police.”

 

I hid the gun and opened the door.

 

“Nathan you’re under arrest for buying drugs from Frank Bowers,” they said while placing the handcuffs on me.

 

I didn’t even try to argue or fight back. I was so tired. I was so done.

 

They led me out with lots of Blackwell students watching. I caught Victoria’s eye and she looked away. I dropped my head down, looking at the ground and knew I was right. Nobody cared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan is in a holding cell with an original character of mine and he gives Nathan his number. Later after his father picks him up Nathan and him get into an argument and Nathan is grounded. Nathan calls the original character and sneaks out to have a good time, thinking the character isn't so bad. But he's dead wrong as he finds out a couple chapters later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys so I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this. I have been writing though and plan to upload more very soon if not again tonight. I really hope you enjoy and please comment down below. As always I love your faces bye!

I was in the holding cell for over an hour. I was almost by myself. There was only one other guy in there. He sometimes looked at me, smiled, then looked away.

 

I was about to tell him to fuck off but he walked over to me and sat down.

 

“My name is Asher,” he held his hand out for me to shake.

 

I didn’t take his hand but I told him my name was Nathan.

 

He put his hand back at his side and asked, “What are you in here for?”

 

“Drugs,” I told him simply.

 

“Same,” he smiled at me. “So when we get out of here maybe me and you can-”

 

A guard came to the cell door and said, “Asher Young you’re free to go.”

 

Asher got up and handed me a piece of paper with a number on it.

 

“Call me sometime Nathan okay?” he smiled at me and left.

 

I crumpled up the piece of paper loud enough where he looked back and instead of getting mad at me he just smiled and left.

 

I was glad when he was gone but I didn’t throw the piece of paper with his number away. Instead I put it in my pocket. Why? I have no clue. But there was a lot of fucked up things happening with me I’m not surprised I didn’t just throw it away.

 

A few minutes later the same guard came back to tell me that I was free to go.

 

I walked out and saw my father waiting for me with a grim expression. I was surprised he was actually here. I figured he’d just call to get the cops to let me go. Well at least I didn’t have to walk all the way home.

 

The drive home was awkward and quiet. My father made no attempt to talk to me so I did the same to him. I knew better than to talk right now.

 

When we got home he sat on the couch and stared at me for a minute before saying, Nathan do you know what you were doing?”

 

I looked down and shrugged my shoulders.

 

“You could’ve gotten yourself killed with that amount of drugs Nathan,” my father yelled at me, frustrated.

 

“I’m sorry,” I mumbled.

 

“God Nathan how idiotic do you have to be? I don’t want you to go around that Frank guy anymore. And you know you’re grounded for this right?” my father asked and sighed in annoyance.

 

“I said I was sorry,” I said a little louder than before.

 

“Sorry doesn’t cut it Nathan,” my father rubbed his eyes.

 

“Well I don’t know what you want me to do,” I shouted at him. “How was I supposed to know I’d get arrested.

 

“What I want is for you to grow up Nathan. And if you don’t want to get arrested then don’t go and buy drugs. Do you know how disappointed I am in you?” my father raised his voice too.

 

“Oh please it’s not like you care,” I sneered.

 

My father looked taken aback and said in an angry voice, “I just bailed you out of jail Nathan. Don’t tell me I don’t care because I do. But maybe I should’ve left you in there. It would’ve given you time to think about what you did and how stupid you are.”

 

“Yeah maybe you should’ve left me in there. Then I wouldn’t have to deal with your nagging,” I said stomping away from him.

 

“Don’t take that tone of voice with me young man. Just go to your room. I don’t want to look at you anymore,” my father shouted back at me.

 

I sighed loudly in annoyance and went up to my bedroom, slamming the door.

 

I went straight over to my nightstand and pulled out a knife out, cutting along a blank spot on my wrist and watched as the blood dripped from the new wound.

 

I grit my teeth and kept digging the knife along my arm.

 

Afterwards I cleaned up the blood and put my knife up, not wanting to look at it anymore, then lied down on my bed.

 

I heard a piece of paper crumple in my pocket and I pulled it out.

 

It was just that guy’s number from the holding cell. I scoffed and threw it to the ground. Then I tried to go to sleep but the number kept plaguing my mind until finally at two in the morning I picked up the number and called.

 

He picked up after three rings and it sounded like he was at a rock concert. Not a bad way to spend time once you get out of jail in my opinion.

 

“Who is this?” he shouted into the phone.

 

“Um it’s Nathan from the holding cell earlier,” I said into the phone.

 

“Oh hey what’s going- wait hang on,” I could hear him walking out of wherever he was and the rock music faded a little into the background. “Sorry what’s going on?”

 

“Um…” I didn’t really think I’d get this far. “What are you doing?”

 

“I’m at a mosh pit right now. If you want I can come and pick you up and you can be my date,” he offered and I could feel his smile.

 

“Sure that sound great,” I told him.

 

“Oh really?” I surprised him. “Okay great. Just text me your address and I’ll come over right now. Oh but you should change your clothes. They might be a little too flashy for this place. Okay?”

 

“Okay,” I said, looking down at my clothes.

 

“Alright bye,” he said.

 

“Bye,” I said as he hung up the phone.

 

I got up off my bed and undressed picking out some clothes and wondering why I was doing this.

 

I got out a pair of old ripped black jeans and an old T-shirt with some rock band on it I used to listen to.

 

I texted him my address and waited for him to show up.

 

Finally I could see a black motorcycle pull up from the window and looked over my shoulder to see if my dad would come barging in demanding to know why there was a guy on a motorcycle on his front lawn.

 

But he didn’t come. I guess he was asleep and so I climbed out through my window to make less noise than going through the door. I hopped down and went up to the guy.

 

“You look good Nate,” he smiled at me and flicked some of his black hair out of his face. “Hop on.”

 

I got on the back of the motorcycle and held onto his waist as a light in the house came on.

 

“Drive,” I told him.

 

“You got it baby,” he said and revved the engine, driving away from the house. And with the wind in my air and the engine roaring in my ears I realized this is the first time in a long time that I actually felt free.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan and Asher go to a concert so Ash's band can preform then they head back to Ash's place to get high and eventually have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I really hope you enjoy and as always please comment down below if you would like me to continue. I love your faces bye!

“What did you say your name was again?” I asked, trying to shout over the wind.

 

“It’s Asher but you can call me Ash,” the guy, Ash, said above the wind.

 

“Alright Ash where are we going?” I asked.

 

“We’re going to this rock concert. My band is opening up for this one act,” he told me.

 

“You’re in a band?”

 

“Yeah,” he smiled. “I play guitar and sing. If you want you can hang backstage while we play.”

 

“That sounds cool. Thanks,” I told him.

 

“Anything for you baby,” he said.

 

I swallowed at the nickname he gave me. We sort of just met and he’s already calling me baby. What was wrong with this guy?

 

Then again what was wrong with me? I called up a random dude I met in a holding cell just to get away from my father.

 

I really hope he wasn’t a murder. Or a rapist. Or a drug dealer.

 

Actually if he was a drug dealer that would be pretty awesome.

 

Once we got to the place he put his arm around my waist so he wouldn’t lose me in the crowd.

 

He led me to backstage where a couple of guys were setting up their instruments.

 

“There you are Ash,” a blond British guy said. “We’re about to go on. Where were you?”

 

“Don’t worry Josh I’m here,” he the looked at me. “I just had to pick up my date.”

 

They all nodded at me and I nodded back.

 

There were four total including Ash. The blond guy, Josh, was setting up a guitar. There was a broad guy with a shaved head who was setting up some drums. Then there was a skinny guy with a green mohawk setting up the keyboard. Then finally there was Ash setting up a guitar and a microphone.

 

They were all dragging their stuff to stage when I grabbed Ash’s arm and said, “Wait. What do you want me to do?”

 

He smiled and said, “Just wait back here baby. It won’t be that long. We’re just opening for another band.”

 

I let go of his arm and waited. They only played a couple of songs and I have to say they were pretty good. Ash had a really good voice. Once during a song, a love song, he turned and looked at me while he sang making me blush and look away.

 

When they were finished they all came backstage drenched in sweat and grinning from ear to ear. Ash pulled me into a kiss and the rest of the guys laughed. Eventually I joined them just to make sure I didn’t seem like a stiff.

 

“Hey you want to go back to my place to get high baby?” Ash asked once they had all their equipment back.

 

“That’s music to my ears,” I smiled.

 

“Great let’s go,” Ash said pulling me back to his motorcycle and then we drove away.

 

Once we got back to his apartment and he unlocked the door I was faced with a messy living room. I had to pause for a second to tell myself that this wasn’t Frank’s place and I was going to be okay.

 

He walked in and pulled out a joint on top of a table and lit it up. He took a drag of it before handing it back to me.

 

So we were on his couch just getting high and trading the joint back and forth. He had his arm around me, pulling me closer to him but I didn’t really care. It actually felt nice in a way to be close to someone.

 

“You want to take this to my room baby?” Ash whispered in my ear.

 

I was so high I actually nodded and we got up to go to his bedroom to have sex.

 

When we got in there it was as messy as the living room with bottles of beer and food wrappers thrown around. 

 

He layed me down on the bed and reached for a condom and some lube by his nightstand. He pulled my pants and underwear down and teased my hole with his finger.

 

Finally he pushed himself in real slow and it strangely felt good. Nothing like Frank. Maybe it was because I want it now or the fact that Ash was being gentle while Frank was rough but it did feel a whole lot better.

 

Ash added a second finger and started separating them inside to open me up and I gasped as I felt a wave of pleasure overtake me.

 

When he added a third finger I moaned and perked my ass out in hopes of getting him to go deeper.

 

“Yeah baby you like this?” Ash asked, kissing my ear.

 

“Yeah,” I moaned. “Don’t stop.”

 

“Yeah you want me to make you feel good baby?”

 

“Oh please,” I begged.

 

He pulled his fingers out and ripped the condom packet open fast. I guess he was eager too. He lubed himself up and pushed in real slow causing me to moan.

 

He started thrusting inside with some speed but it didn’t hurt. It actually felt pretty good.

 

“Ah-ah-ah-oh God,” I managed to get out.

 

“This feel good baby?” Ash asked as he pounded me into the bed.

 

“Yeah don’t stop,” I told him.

 

He started grunting and hitting a spot within me that sent me seeing stars.

 

Finally he and I both came. Him in the condom and me all over my hand.

 

I stayed on the bed while he threw the condom away and then he came back and pulled me close to his body while we fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan and Ash have been dating for two weeks now and Ash comes to pick Nathan up from school, calling him from class and leaving Nathan embarrassed. Then later Ash pulls up and drags Nathan, who is still embarrassed over the phone call, on his motorcycle and drives away when Nathan is still supposed to be in class. Then Ash does something that will leave Nathan confused and unsure of what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter. Please like and comment down below and as always I love your faces bye!

I awoke to a ringing and jumped up to look for my phone. I left Ash’s room and found that I left it on the couch.

 

I answered the phone after seeing it was my father who was calling and got prepared for the screaming and yelling.

 

“Hello,” I managed to get out before he started yelling.

 

“Nathan Prescott where the hell are you!? I told you that you were grounded for getting arrested and you sneak out with only God knows who. Do you know that me and your poor mother have been worried sick about you?!”

 

That last part I highly doubt as they never tried to call me.

 

“Now where are you?” my father demanded.

 

I saw Ash in the doorway to his room and he was staring at me with curious eyes and I decided that I’d rather stay with him than go home and get yelled at.

 

“Listen dad I’m with somebody I like and I’m not coming home right now. Bye,” I said, hanging the phone up.

 

I sighed and threw my phone back onto the couch and ran my fingers through my hair. Ash came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to his lean but muscular body.

 

“You okay baby?” he asked.

 

“Yeah I’m fine,” I said sighing again. “Sorry it was just my dad.”

 

“That’s okay baby. You stay here. You don’t need him. You got me,” Ash said pulling me closer.

 

“Promise?” I asked a little unsure he was telling the truth.

 

“Promise,” he whispered in my ear and then we went to go back to bed.

 

It’s been nearly two weeks since that night and Ash and I were going out now. He wasn’t that bad. He was actually pretty sweet. He got me the best drugs and as much as I wanted. He treated right. He was a great boyfriend.

 

My dad and me got into a fight whenever I came home so I rarely went over there and just stayed with Ash mainly. Sometimes going to my dorm if he was out all night at a rock concert.

 

I didn’t talk to anyone at school anymore either. I didn’t need to. I had Ash. That was all I needed.

 

So it was a regular day at school. I was in Mr.Jefferson’s class. That man was amazing. He was my idol. He was such a great photographer. 

 

Anyways this was an ordinary day when my phone started to go off while Mr.Jefferson was talking.

 

“Ah looks like Mr.Prescott is getting a phone call,” Mr.Jefferson said smiling. Everybody started to laugh and my face burned with embarrassment. “Give me the phone Nathan.”

 

I took it out and Mr.Jefferson pressed accept and Ash’s voice came with a roar of a motorcycle in the background.

 

“Nathan where are you?” 

 

“What’s his name?” Mr.Jefferson mouthed.

 

“Ash,” I mumbled back.

 

“Nate baby are you there?” Ash asked.

 

Everybody raised an eyebrow at this and I tried to hide my face.

 

“Listen Ash is it? Yeah this is his teacher Mr.Jefferson speaking-” Mr/Jefferson started.

 

“Oh yeah Nate talks about you a lot man. The photographer right?” Ash asked.

 

“That’s right,” Mr.Jefferson smiled.

 

“Hope you’re not trying to steal my boyfriend,” Ash said and then he laughed.

 

My face started to burn more as Mr.Jefferson raised an eyebrow at me like he was asking if Ash was serious or not.

 

“That would be illegal so no,” Mr.Jefferson said. “Listen Nathan is in school right now so-”

 

“Oh cool thanks. I was actually going to his parent’s house. I forgot today was Tuesday. But I’ll be picking him up cool?”

 

Jefferson’s smile faded and he said, “Ash he’s in school right now so-”

 

“Oh I don’t mind going there to pick him up,” Ash said simply.

 

My face, I’m sure, turned an even brighter shade of red than humanly possible.

 

“Ash he’s not allowed to leave my class right now so you can’t come pick him up,” Mr.Jefferson said simply.

 

Ash laughed and said, “I’m not one of your students man. You can’t tell me what to do.”

 

“Yes that’s right you’re not one of my students,” Mr.Jefferson said. “I’d never teach someone so arrogant and idiotic.”

 

“The fuck did you just say you stupid mother-” Ash started angrily.

 

I hopped up and grabbed the phone from Mr.Jefferson and said, “Ash I’m here at school so-”

 

“Oh hey listen baby I’m gonna come pick you up okay?” Ash asked.

 

“No I’m in school right now,” I said as my face burned.

 

“Don’t worry about it baby. Love you and see you in a bit kay?” Ash said.

 

“No Ash don’t-” I started but he had already hung up.

 

“Nathan please return to your seat,” Mr.Jefferson said. “What you see in that boy I’m not sure.”

 

Everyone giggled and laughed while I tried to hide my burning face.

 

Later when there was about thirty minutes of class left we all heard a motorcycle and some yelling and I silently cursed under my breath as everyone got up, including Mr.Jefferson, to see what was going on.

 

It was Ash of course yelling at officer Madson.

 

“You are not allowed to be on school property. Do I need to call the police?” Madson asked.

 

“Fuck you man. I told you I’m here to pick my boyfriend up from-” Ash turned and saw me and started to smile. “Ah Nate baby there you are. Come on let’s go.”

 

My face turned the bright shade of red again.

 

“He’s not leaving,” Mr.Jefferson said simply.

 

“Yeah butt out of it man. You’re not involved,” Ash said holding up a hand to Mr.Jefferson’s face. “Come on baby let’s go.”

 

Everybody looked at me and I sighed before getting on Ash’s bike.

 

“Nathan Prescott get off that bike right-” Madson started but Ash started to bike and drove off.

 

“Can’t believe they fucking talked to me like that,” Ash glared at me as if it was my fault they yelled at him and maybe it was. “Why did you just let them talk to me like that?”

 

“Sorry,” I mumbled.

 

“Yeah sure,” Ash said as he stuck the heroin filled needle into his arm. “If you were sorry you wouldn’t have let it happen.”

 

We were quiet for a minute while the high kicked in but then Ash started ranting again saying, “Seriously who the fuck do they think they are yelling at me? I mean really how can you like that Jefferson guy?”

 

“He’s pretty cool,” I mumbled.

 

“Oh yeah what, do you like him?” Ash turned to glare at me.

 

“No Ash I don’t like him that way,” I rolled my eyes.

 

“Fucking look at me when I’m talking to you,” Ash grabbed my shoulders roughly and forced me to look at him.

 

“Ash you’re hurting me,” I struggled to get out of his grip.

 

“Answer the fucking question,” Ash yelled at me. “Do you like him?”

 

“No,” I cried.

 

Ash raised his hand and brought it down sharply across my face with a loud smack and yelled, “Liar!”

 

I sobbed aloud and Ash just rolled his eyes at me.

 

“Fucking crybaby,” Ash said under his breath, just loud enough where I would hear.

 

Later that night Ash was fast asleep in his bed but I lied awake all night just thinking how I was at fault for everything tonight and just wishing it would end.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank texts Nathan telling him to come over. Nathan says no and decides to go get breakfast at the Two Whale Diner. There Frank is eating breakfast and pulls Nathan into the bathroom. But who comes to Nathan "rescue"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this chapter is so short I just haven't been in the writing mood lately. And I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to post for the next week or so because I am going into the hospital due to some personal problems of mine and won't be able to be at my computer. But I still hope you enjoy and please comment down below. As always I love your faces bye!

I wasn’t staying with Ash tonight. I decided to just stay in my dorm room.

 

It’s been a few days since Ash has hit me but he’s getting meaner and meaner everyday. Yelling at me, calling me names, accusing me of cheating on him with Mr.Jefferson, and just starting pointless arguments.

 

It was really draining. And with my father and I always fighting and with me not having any friends there was no one I could talk to. Not that it would help. Nobody cares.

 

Frank texted me.

 

U up?

 

I texted back instantly asking why.

 

You haven’t been over in a while. Come over.

 

No, I texted back.

 

I haven’t thought about Frank in a while. There was no point. I didn’t need him anymore. Ash got me all the drugs I needed. There was no point in seeing Frank.

 

Prescott if you don’t come over right now...

 

Frank texted and I could practically hear him growling these words at me.

 

I threw my phone on my bed and pulled my knees close to my chest. My phone buzzed and I flinched as it said I had a new text message. I ignored it and left to go to the Two Whales Diner to get some breakfast.

 

But when I got there Frank was in the last booth on the left side and he saw me. He followed me to the booth I was going to sit at and stopped me from sitting down by grabbing my arm.

 

“Come with me,” he whispered quietly.

 

I shook my head, afraid.

 

His grip tightened on my arm and he said, “Prescott come with me right now.”

 

“No,” I whimpered.

 

He started pulling me to the bathroom and I didn’t fight back. There was no point. And nobody noticed. Or maybe it was that nobody cared. And why would they? It’s not like I matter.

 

He shut the door to the bathroom and slammed my face into the sink, bending me over.

 

He yanked my pants and underwear down and I could hear his belt start to jingle as he undid his pants.

 

I braced myself for the pain but it never came. Instead I heard the bathroom door open and close fast and someone attack Frank. I looked up confused and saw Ash hitting Frank over and over again in the face.

 

“Fucking quit,” Frank growled.

 

I stood up and pulled my pants back up and Ash finally quit hitting Frank and grabbed me roughly by the arm, pulling me out of the bathroom. Now everyone in the diner was staring but Ash didn’t seem to care. He just pulled me out of the diner and put me on his bike.

 

He didn’t say anything the entire trip to his apartment and I could feel fear growing as we walked into his apartment living room.

 

He surprised me by punching me in the gut and I groaned, staring to hold my stomach in pain.

 

“The fuck was that Nate?” Ash yelled at me.

 

“What?” I asked, still holding my stomach and bent over in pain.

 

“Don’t what me,” Ash screamed. “You know what. You didn’t try to fight back at all. Do you like the guy of something? Did you want it?”

 

“No,” I cried, tears streaming down my face.

 

“Yeah you wanted it,” Ash said nodding. “And I’m gonna give it to you.”

 

He threw me to the couch and ripped my pants and underwear down. I didn’t fight as he shoved himself in. There just wasn’t a point in fighting anymore. Instead I just tried to go to sleep and ignore what was happening to me.

 

When I woke up I was covered in bruises and my pants were still down to my ankles with drying cum on my back.

 

I didn’t check to see if Ash was asleep or not. I just walked home. Alone. Crying and wanting to die.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a concert Nathan finds Ash clinging to two girls and throws a beer in his face. Then he runs out to the parking lot and Ash goes after him to teach him am lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry I was gone for so long guys. I was in the hospital as I have said but I am out and back again and plan to post more regularly. Again so sorry that I was gone. Hope you enjoy and as always I love your faces.

The music was too loud. It was too dark and crowded. I kept bumping into people and people kept bumping into me. I really hated these places.

 

But this was where Ash was performing and so I had to come.

 

Well I didn’t have to but I was Ash’s boyfriend so it was expected of me to come to all of his performances and concerts. And because he would beat me if I didn’t come. But that didn’t stop me from hating the places though.

 

I wasn’t backstage like I normally was. I was thirsty so I went to go get a beer to drink.

 

Ash and his band were finished performing so I was headed back to the backstage area to ask Ash if we could go yet.

 

When I got back there though Ash was holding onto two blond girls who were clinging onto him. He was laughing and talking with his bandmates, not even noticing that I was standing there in shock.

 

When he finally looked over at me he simply looked me up and down for a second then turned back to his friends.

 

I walked up to him and said, “Ash what the fuck?”

 

All the laughter stopped and everyone looked at me.

 

“Baby don’t worry about it. They’re just fans,” Ash said rolling his eyes.

 

He flooded my cheeks as I said, “But we’re together.”

 

“I’m not picky when it comes to people Nate. I’m fine with both men and women. Stop being so uptight,” Ash said and then he and everyone else laughed.

 

I let my anger take over and threw my drink in his face, despite knowing I would pay for it later, and then ran out of the place.

 

I barely got to the parking lot before Ash came and threw me against a red van.

 

“Don’t you ever do that again!” Ash screamed in my face as his hand wrapped around my throat, cutting off my oxygen.

 

I gasped for air as his hold tightened before letting go.

 

I bent over and filled my burning lungs with air before Ash kicked me to the cold hard ground.

 

He started beating me. His fists connecting with my skin and I could feel the bruises forming already.

 

I did have to give it to him. He was pretty smart. He knew not to hit me where people would be able to see. He only hit me in places I could cover with my clothing. He never left any bruises in places I couldn’t hide.

 

I groaned in pain as he started to repeatedly kick me in the gut over and over again.

 

After what seemed like forever he finally stopped and took a breath. By now I was shaking and crying from the pain.

 

“Get up,” Ash muttered.

 

I wouldn’t move.

 

“Get. Up. Now,” Ash growled.

 

I was shaking in fear and still wouldn’t move.

 

He moved to me and grabbed me roughly by the arms and pulled me up to stand. He sneered at me as I cringed in fear from him.

 

Ash let out a breath before saying, “C’mon. Let’s go back to my place.”

 

I shook my head.

 

“Don’t!” Ash yelled and I backed into the van as he raised his fist again. “Tell me no.”

 

We didn’t go back to the concert to say goodbye to anybody. We just went straight to his apartment where he sighed and headed straight for the couch.

 

“Come here baby,” Ash said holding his arms open.

 

I moved slowly to the couch and layed down with him.

 

“M’ sorry,” Ash mumbled.

 

I started crying quietly as he continued to talk.

 

“You just can’t do me like that baby,” he said. “They were just fans. I wasn’t going to do anything with them. Do you not trust me?”

 

I stayed silent.

 

“Answer me,” he said in as stern voice.

 

“I trust you,” I mumbled.

 

“Good,” he got up off the couch. “Come on. Let’s go to bed.”

 

I shook my head frantically, afraid.

 

“Nate,” Ash said dangerously calm. “Let’s go to bed.”

 

“No,” I cried. “Please.”

 

He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me all the way into his bedroom where he proceed to beat me again, leaving all new bruises over the healing ones. And then he raped me when he was finished.

 

I didn’t get any sleep that night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan doesn't want to get in the shower after gym class and Jefferson has to come in to talk to him. Eventually he does showing everyone the bruises Ash has left on Nathan's body. Nathan goes to cry in the bathroom and Jefferson and him have a talk where Nathan does something a little surprising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I really hope you enjoy and please comment down below. As always I love your faces bye!

“I’m not getting in the shower,” I told the gym teacher.

 

“Listen Prescott I don’t care who your daddy is. You’re getting in that shower,” he yelled at me.

 

“No!” I shouted back.

 

I couldn’t let anyone see. No one could see. There were too many bruises. There would be too many questions. People would raise an eyebrow to this and I couldn’t let that happen. I just couldn’t let that happen.

 

Mr.Jefferson walked in the locker room and asked, “What seems to be the problem?”

 

The gym teacher turned to him and said, “Prescott won’t get in the shower.”

 

Ah,” Jefferson walked towards me. “Nathan it’s not a big deal. Everyone is a little self-conscious about their bodies from time to time. You got nothing to worry about.”

 

“It’s not that,” I blushed. “I just don’t want to the in the shower is all.”

 

“Can you tell me why?” Jefferson asked.

 

I looked down and shook my head.

 

“Nobody will look at you man,” someone, Hayden I think, said.

 

Will you please get in the shower Nathan?” Jefferson asked. “Please.”

 

I closed my eyes for a full minute and then took and breath as I took my shirt off.

 

“Thank you,” Jefferson said then he turned to talk to the gym teacher. “See all you need to do is be a little gentle with-”

 

Jefferson froze. Everybody froze.

 

They were all staring. Their eyes roaming up and down my bruised body.

 

I took my pants off, revealing more bruises, and walked to the showers slowly. I covered part of my arms and looked down. I couldn’t look at anyone in the face.

 

I kept my underwear on. I didn’t want to reveal ay more of my body to these people. They were already staring too much.

 

I started the shower and nobody moved. They were like statues, just staring. Staring at me.

 

I quickly got out and ran to get out of the room filled with statues.

 

“Nathan,” Jefferson reached for me.

 

My eyes fill with tears I said, “Please don’t.”

 

The tears spilled over and I ran to the bathroom stalls.

 

I was on the floor, sobbing.

 

Jefferson eventually came in and sat next to me on the dirty floor.

 

“Nathan I’m sorry,” Jefferson whispered. “I didn’t know. I wouldn’t have made you do that if I had known. I’m so sorry.”

 

I wouldn’t look at him.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jefferson asked.

 

I shook my head.

 

“Okay,” he said. “Do you want me to do anything?”

 

I shook my head again.

 

“Do you want me to get anything?”

 

“I just want to be alone,” I told him.

 

“Nathan,” Jefferson said.

 

I finally had the courage to look up to him.

 

“Does your father beat you?”

 

I scoffed. He was so fucking clueless.

 

“What about your boyfriend?” Jefferson asked and I froze. “Does he beat you?”

 

“No,” I flushed and looked away. “No he doesn’t beat me.”

 

“I’m not sure I believe you,” Jefferson said gently.

 

“Well that’s your fucking problem then,” I snapped.

 

“Nathan I want to help you,” Jefferson said.

 

Lies. All lies. Nobody wanted to help. Nobody cared. Nobody.

 

“The principal wants to speak to you,” Jefferson said.

 

“No!” I shouted.

 

“Nathan please. I want to help you. I do. I really do. But I can’t help you if you just keep pushing me away like-” I silenced him with a kiss on the lips.

 

His lips were soft against mine but his beard was scratchy. I didn’t mind it though. It was a nice feel against my skin.

 

He was surprised and didn’t try to push me off.

 

When I pulled away I said, “Sorry.”

 

Then I got up and ran away, something I do best I guess.

 

I didn’t go back to school for a week. I just couldn’t face those people.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash calls Nathan at three in the morning telling him to come over. Nathan reluctantly does and there they do something that makes Nate try to change his life back to the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys really hope you enjoy. Please comment down below and as always I love your faces bye!

I awoke with a start, my phone buzzing on my nightstand. I looked out my window and saw it was still dark outside and wondered why my alarm was going off. When I looked at my phone though I realized it was just someone calling me.

 

I groaned and buried my head in the pillow, just listening to the phone buzz. I finally sighed and sat up to answer the phone. All the while wondering who would be calling at this hour.

 

“Hello,” I answered, groggily.

 

“Nate. Nate. Nate baby hey. Hey what are you-what are you doing?” Ash asked, his speech slurred and I could feel his smile on his face. He was drunk.

 

I sighed and said, “Ash it’s like three in the morning. I was sleeping.”

 

“Oh,” he giggled a little bit. “Sorry baby but I really just wanted to hear your voice. That and I got to show you something.”

 

“What is it?” I asked, holding back my annoyance.

 

“Come over,” he said.

 

“Ash I got school in the morning,” I said.

 

“Come on baby. It’s important,” he said.

 

“After school,” I said, getting ready to hang up.

 

“No no no no no. Come on baby. It’s important. You need to come over right now,” he said in a rush.

 

“If it’s so important then you can tell me over the phone,” I snapped.

 

He giggled and said, “I like it when you’re mad.”

 

I heard laughter in the background and could feel myself wake up more.

 

“Ash who are you with?” I asked.

 

“Oh it’s just the guys,” he said like it wasn’t important. “But don’t worry about it baby just come over. Please. Pretty please.”

 

I could hear them all laugh in the background and could feel my face warm up from embarrassment.

 

“No Ash,” I told him.

 

“Come on baby. You know I’ll see you in a few okay? Love you,” he said.

 

“No Ash I’m not-” but he had already hung up.

 

I sighed and threw my phone back on the nightstand. I sighed again and got up to get dressed. A headache forming the entire time I was getting ready to see what Ash thought was so important.

 

When I knocked on the door Ash opened it, grabbed me, pulled me in and slammed the door shut with my body.

 

He smiled at me for a second and then pulled me into a drunk sloppy kiss.

 

His friends laughed and I tried to push him off of me.

 

“Ash stop. Your friends are right here,” I said.

 

He looked back at them like he forgot they were here and said, “I don’t care baby. I want you now.”

 

Then he pulled me back into the kiss and I still struggled against him saying, “No Ash not right now.”

 

“Don’t worry baby,” Ash said smiling. “They want you too.”

 

My eyes widened in shock and I shook my head.

 

“No Ash,” I begged. “I don’t want this.”

 

“Come on baby. We’re all so,” Ash said in a drunk husky voice. “Horny.”

 

“Please don’t,” I said.

 

“Don’t be difficult,” he laughed as his friends got up.

 

It was the broad chested guy with a shaved head who I’ve come to know as Dustin and the skinny guy with a mohawk who name was Trenton.

 

They all grabbed me and started pulling me to the couch while I protested against them.

 

“Ash I want to go home,” I cried out.

 

“Now now baby. Let us have you,” Ash said.

 

“No,” I sobbed. 

 

He laughed like this was some game we were playing.

 

They bent me over the couch and the blond British guy, Josh, asked, “Guys are you sure this is a good idea?”

 

“Come one Josh,” Ash said. “He wants it too.”

 

Josh looked at me, took a sip of his whiskey, shrugged and said, “Alright let’s do this.”

 

He got up and helped hold me down while Ash shoved himself inside me. I groaned in pain as he started thrusting in and out.

 

“Yeah baby you feel so good,” Ash hummed.

 

They each used me three times before I passed out from shock.

 

When I woke up they were all around the room sleeping and they didn’t even have the decency to pull up my pants.

 

So I got up, pulled my pants up, wiped my eyes, and headed for the door. But I paused as my hand started to turn the doorknob and decided I couldn’t do this again.

 

So I went to the kitchen and left Ash a note on the fridge.

 

“Ash don’t call me again,” It read. “We’re through. -Nate”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash calls Nathan in the middle of class screaming at him about the note Nathan left for him in the previous chapter. Nathan leaves the classroom and Jefferson goes out to talk to him. Eventually though something happens to Ash that makes him leave Nathan alone completely. Mild Jefferson/Prescott in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys really hope you enjoy this chapter. Please comment down below I absolutely love reading what you guys have to say about the story. It always puts me in a great mood. As always I love your faces bye!

Buzz… Buzz… Buzz… 

 

I cringed as my phone went off in the middle of Mr.Jefferson’s lesson. Everyone stopped, including Mr.Jefferson, and turned to stare at me. Some started to laugh and others just rolled their eyes at me.

 

“Ah Mr.Prescott,” Jefferson said. “You know the drill.”

 

I was surprised he was talking to me. After what happened with me kissing him and all we have been avoiding each other’s gaze. He hasn’t brought up anything about last week and neither have I. And I don’t plan to.

 

I reluctantly handed him my phone and he answered. He barely got hello out before the person on the other line started screaming.

 

“Nathan what the fuck?” Ash yelled.

 

Everyone looked at the phone with a confused and startled expression on their faces. Not me though. I just tried to hide my face.

 

“What the fuck did you mean by that note?! ‘We’re through?’ We are not through you little bastard!” Ash screamed and it seemed like his voice just echoed against the walls. At least that’s what it seemed like to me.

 

“Ash please stop,” I whispered but the room was so quiet that he heard me.

 

“I’m not going to stop. Where the fuck are you Nate? We are going to talk about this rigth now. Now where are you?”

 

Everyone stayed silent and held their breath.

 

“Nathan?” Ash asked angry.

 

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

 

“Nathan so help me fucking God if you don’t answer me right the fuck now I will slit your goddamn throat and throw your lifeless body in the river. Now where the fuck are you?!” Ash threatened.

 

Everyone gasped and Mr.Jefferson actually took a step back looking shocked. He turned to look at me and realization hit him.

 

I got up and ran from the room into the hallway.

 

I heard Mr.Jefferson call my name but I didn’t look back.

 

I sat out in the hallway. I wasn’t crying though. I was too tired for tears. I was too tired for everything really. I was just sitting there because I don’t want everybody staring at me anymore. I’m tired of all the looks I got.

 

Jefferson came out and I stood to face him.

 

“Nathan your boyfriend beats you, doesn’t he?” Jefferson asked.

 

“No,” I looked down, wondering why I was protecting Ash after all he’s done to me. I guess I know he’s the only one I have left. 

 

“Nathan he beats you, doesn’t he?” Jefferson asked again.

 

“No,” my lower lip trembled and my eyes started to burn.

 

“Nathan,” Jefferson said and I looked up. “He hurts you.”

 

I broke down as a sob escaped my lips and I fell into Mr.Jefferson’s open arms. He consoled me and rubbed my back while shushing me and whispering to me that everything was going to be okay. That I didn’t need to worry anymore. That he’s protect me.

 

“How are you going to protect me?” I sobbed.

 

“Don’t you worry about that Nathan. Just know you don’t need to be scared of that Ash guy anymore.”

 

We heard something outside and my stomach dropped as I realized it was the roar of a motorcycle. My stomach dropped further as everyone in the classrooms walked out to see what was happening.

 

Jefferson tried to pull me into a classroom but the crowd of students pushed us forward so he wrapped his arm around my waist and we followed the sea of people.

 

When we got outside Ash was waiting in the front of the school. When he saw me he let out an angry breath. And when he saw Jefferson’s arm around my waist his face was livid with anger and hate.

 

He walked up to me and slapped me with the back of his hand knocking me to the ground. Everyone gasped or their eyes widened and Jefferson grabbed Ash by his arm and held it there behind his back.

 

Victoria rushed by my side and helped me up from the ground.

 

There were police sirens wailing and soon they came and got Ash. He shot me a death glare as they were loading him into the back of the police car.

 

Jefferson rubbed my shoulders back and forth while the police car drove away.

 

Eventually I left and nobody stopped me. I could see it in their faces that they pitied me. I went back to my dorm, unsure of what was going to happen next.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan tries to commit suicide and Jefferson saves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm so so so sorry that I haven't posted in forever but I have been so busy with another work and school along with my babysitting job. And then I haven't felt any inspiration for this in forever. But I want you all to know that this story is not finished I plan on posting every Wednesday from now on until it's finished. Again so sorry I haven't posted in forever and I really hope you enjoy. And I'm sorry this is such a short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer. As always though I hope you enjoy and I would love to read your comments down below. I love your faces bye!

It's been a week without Ash and believe it or not I was struggling to get by without him. Now that he's gone I can't get any drugs and I can't go back to Frank. There was no way I could do that.

I had a little break down in my room and I tore everything off the walls. I threw stuff around, not caring if it broke or not.

I couldn't take it anymore. I thought I'd get better after Ash left but I've gotten worse. I can't go without the drugs but I can't bring myself to go back to Frank's.

So when I found the gun I hid so long ago I didn't hesitate when I opened my mouth and put the barrel of the gun in.

Tears streamed down my face as my finger reached the trigger. I was shaking so much. I've never been this scared in all my life.

It's all gonna be over soon, I think.

And just as I was about to pull the trigger my door opened and Mr Jefferson walked in. 

When he saw the gun his eyes widened and he reached out his hand saying, “Nathan please don't do this.”

My breath started going faster and I cried out to him, “I'm sorry. I-i can't do this anymore. It's too- it's too much for me.”

“Nathan...please,” Mr Jefferson said taking small steps towards me. “Don't do this.”

My lower lip was trembling and I couldn't see through the tears. So I was surprised when Jefferson grabbed the gun out of my hand.

Jefferson put the gun down and held me while I cried onto his shoulder.

“Nathan I promise you I will help you as much as I can. Please come to me if you're feeling that way again. I can't lose you.”

“I'm sorry,” I cried. “I'm sorry.”

“No don't be sorry Nathan,” Jefferson said rubbing my back. “I'm sorry for not noticing this sooner. But I promise you I will try and help you from now on.”

And Jefferson held me until I finally fell asleep in his lap.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan goes back to Frank but Mr Jefferson ends up taking him home after finding him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm so so so so sorry that I said I would post every Wednesday and ended up not doing it. But don't worry because it is my New year's resolution to finish this story so I'm going to finish it. I will be posting every Wednesday until it is finished so don't worry about it. Anyways I hope you're enjoying your day today and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It felt weird going back to it after so long but it feels nice knowing that I'm finally going to finish it. But anyways I appreciate you all reading and commenting on this and I love your faces bye!

It's been a couple of days and I couldn't go without the drugs any longer. So that's why I was in front of Frank's RV, trying to work up the courage to knock.

I didn't need to though because he opened the door and dragged me in by my hair.

“So you're finally back,” Frank noted. “Now get on your knees.”

I drop down to my knees and Frank pulled his piece out fast, shoving it in my mouth. I began to choke but started to suck as he shoved it down my throat further.

“Little fucker,” Frank mumbled as he continued to shove his cock down my throat. “Letting that guy beat me up. Should bend you over and fuck you right now. Show you a lesson.”

I feel tears spring in my eyes but continue to suck. My jaw begins to hurt and I feel a tear slide down my face.

“Get up,” Frank ordered. “Get up dipshit. Now. Faster. Let's go.”

I get up and he grabs me by the back of my neck. He threw me into the bed and yanked my pants down. Then he shoved himself inside while I groaned in pain.

Frank began to pound into me at a brutal pace.

“God slow-slow down,” I beg. “Please.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Frank yelled at me.

He began to speed up as fast as he could go and I screamed in pain.

“I told you to shut the fuck up,” Frank said, grabbing my hair and pulling my head back.

I let out a whimper as I feel his cum fill me.

“Alright here's your drugs,” Frank handed me a box. “Now get out of here Prescott.”

I stumbled out of Frank's RV and as I was leaving I heard a familiar voice call my name. 

“Nathan,” Mr.Jefferson said. “What are you doing here?”

As he walked up to me with a camera in his hands I tried to hide the box of drugs behind my back.

“Nothing much,” I faked a smile.

“Why were you in that RV?” Mr.Jefferson asked. “That doesn't seem like one of your regular hangouts.”

“Um…” I said. “I wasn't doing anything in there. Just talking.”

Mr. Jefferson's eyebrows came together and suspicion and he saw I was hiding something behind my back.

“Nathan?” Mr.Jefferson asked.

“Yes sir?” I bit my lip.

“Those aren't drugs, are they Nathan?” Mr. Jefferson asked, though he didn't sound angry just... Disappointed which was worse in my opinion.

I didn't answer. 

“Nathan?” Mr. Jefferson asked. “Please tell me those aren't drugs.”

“I'm sorry,” I say, feeling tears come to my eyes.

Mr. Jefferson lets out a sigh of sadness and says, “Give me the box Nathan.”

“I-I can't,” I say. “You don't know what I had to do to get them.”

Mr. Jefferson raises his eyebrows and asked, “What did you have to do to get them?”

I open my mouth to speak when Frank comes outside.

“The fuck are you still doing here?” He asks me, then he sees Mr.Jefferson. “this your teacher or your boyfriend? If he's your boyfriend then he must know what a sweet ass you got.”

Then Frank slapped my ass and laughed, heading back inside.

Mr.Jefferson’s eyes widened in shock.

“Nathan,” Mr. Jefferson said, sounding astounded. “You didn't… Not-not with him. You couldn't have done that.”

I begin to cry and apologize to Mr. Jefferson.

“I'm sorry,” I sob, dropping the box. “I'm sorry Mr. Jefferson. You just don't know how hard it is. I had to do it. I'm sorry.”

Mr. Jefferson pulled me into a hug and shushed me.

“Nathan why don't I take you home?” Mr. Jefferson asked.

I shook my head against his shoulder, not wanting to go home where I get yelled at by my father.

“Do you want me to take you back to your dorm?” Mr. Jefferson offered.

Again I shook my head.

He sighed and asked, “How about I take you back to my place until you calm down? Will that make you feel better?”

“You’d do that?” I ask.

“As long as you don't say anything about it?” He asks.

I nod. I turn to pick up the box but Mr Jefferson just grabs my hand and shakes his head.

“No Nathan,” Mr. Jefferson said. “I'll help get you over it. Now come on.”

I know and walk with him to his car.

The drive to his house was quiet and quick. He didn't seem to have many neighbors and when I asked he just said he likes his privacy.

“I'm sure you understand.” Mr. Jefferson says.

“Right,” I nod.

Once inside it's like stepping into a black and white picture. The walls were all white and the furniture was all black. Even the pictures on the walls were black and white.

“Make yourself at home Nathan,” Mr. Jefferson said. “I'll go get you some water.”

“Thanks I say as I sit down and look around. The pictures on the walls were sort of morbid with tied up girls. All of them looked out of it too.

Mr. Jefferson came back with two glasses of water and set them down on the table.

“Thanks,” I say though I don't reach for it.

“So Nathan,” Mr Jefferson takes a sip of his water. “Talk to me.”

I shift uncomfortably and ask, “About what?”

“Nathan,” Mr. Jefferson says to get me to look at him.

I reach for the water but end up knocking it over and spilling it.

“I'm sorry,” I say as I reach for the cup, now on the ground.

Mr. Jefferson reaches out for it too and soon our face are just inches away.

“It's quite alright,” Mr. Jefferson whispers.

I bite my bottom lip and look down.

Nathan I-” Mr Jefferson starts but I cut him off by kissing him.

At first he hesitates but then he starts kissing back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex between Mark and Nathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys really hope you enjoy and I'm sorry you had to wait a week for this sex scene. I still hope you enjoy and I hope you are having a fantastic day today. Please comment down below to say anything about the story or whatever really. As always I appreciate you all reading and I love your faces bye!

Mr.Jefferson cups my face in his hands and kisses me passionately. Our tongues fight for dominance while exploring the other’s mouth.

Mr. Jefferson moves on top of me where my bag is on the couch. His hands trailed up and down my body, eventually getting my shirt off of me.

He sees the scars on my forearms and instead of scowling like I thought he would he kissed each one lightly.

“I'm here for you now Nate,” Jefferson mumbles.

He begins to suck on my left nipple while unbuckling both of our pants. I moan and arch my back off the couch. He gently nibbles on the harden up in his mouth and begins jerking me off once my cock is free from my pants and boxers.

“Mr. Jefferson,” I moan loudly.

“Call me Mark,” Jefferson says smiling. “Okay Nate?”

I smile and nod.

“Let's take this to the bedroom,” Mark says in a husky voice.

I bite my bottom lip and wrap my legs around his waist, not trusting myself to walk.

He picks me up easily and we make our way to his bedroom while still making out all the way there.

We both collapse on the bed and continue to kiss each other madly.

I break the kiss and stand up, pushing Mark onto the bed and pulling his pants down. I pump his soft cock in my hand until it's hard. Then I wrap my lips around it and began to suck on it, hearing Mark moan for it and making me smile.

His skin tasted sweet and soon he was leaking precum and pulling me off of his cock.

“What?” I ask, not sure why he didn't want to cum yet.

“I don't want to cum so soon,” Mark says. “I want to feel how tight you are first. Is that okay Nathan?”

I blush red but nod quickly.

“Is it all right if I take you now?” Mark asks and I love how we make sure I'm okay with everything before he does it. Frank never does this. And Ash never did either.

“Yeah we can go now,” I say.

“Great,” Mark smiles. “Getting whatever position you want while I get the lube.”

He makes his way to the nightstand next to me while I lay down on the bed on my back.

“Do you need me to prep you?” Mark asks says he finds the lube.

“No,” I say in a needy moan while jerking off. “I just want you inside me already.”

Mark chuckles and nods while squeezing some lube on to his hand and slathering it all over his cock.

“Ready Nathan?” Mark asks as he lines himself up.

“Ready,” I say and then he pushes into me slowly.

The feeling is incredible and I moan loudly. I feel full again and while Mark is pushing himself into me I grabbed him by the neck and pull him in for another kiss.

He begins to thrust in and out while we kiss and I moan into his mouth.

Our tongues battle for dominance once more and Mark begins to hit my sweet spot, leaving me sing stars.

“Harder,” I beg.

He smiles and gross my hips gently to begin pounding into me, making me squeal in pleasure. My back arches and that sends Mark Deeper inside of me, making him hit my sweet spot again.

“Oh please do that again,” I whimper in pleasure.

Mark tries a few different angles and finally finds the one that nails my prostate with each thrust.

“Oh God Nate you're so tight,” Mark says as he thrusts his long and girthy piece in and out of me.

I begin to jerk myself off and I feel my balls tighten, telling me I'm close to coming.

“Oh God don't stop,” I shout aloud.

Mark Townsend me as hard as possible and I shoot my load all over my stomach. As I ride my orgasm out Mark shoots his load inside of me too and I feel his dick twitch as the cum shoots out of him.

“God that was amazing Nate,” Mark says as he pulls out gently. “Thank you for that.”

I blush and tell him it's no problem.

“Do you want to stay the night?” Mark asked me.

“You'd let me?” I ask.

“Well considering we just had sex I think it's okay if you stay here as long as you don't tell anyone what happened here tonight. All right?” Mark smiles and says.

I blush but nod.

“Let's get you cleaned up before we lay down though,” Mark says heading towards the bathroom to get a wet washcloth.

Once we're both cleaned up we both lay down in Mark's bed, cuddling naked. And that was the first night in a while that I didn't have a bad dream and felt loved.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark takes some pictures of Nathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm so sorry I didn't post at all for the last couple of weeks but I have been incredibly sick with the flu so I didn't feel like doing anything. I still-hope you enjoy and please comment down below to tell me what you think. And I'm thinking this story might be more than just twenty chapters. Please tell me if you'd like me to go up past twenty. Again so sorry I haven't posted anything but I still hope you enjoy. As always I appreciate you all reading and I love your faces bye!

It's been a couple of weeks after that first night with Mark and I'm doing a whole lot better than before. I haven't been to Frank's since and haven't really craved the drugs. I only crave Mark now.

My phone buzzes during class and Mark looks over at me and I can tell he's undressing me with his eyes. I bite my bottom lip and mumble an apology.

Once the bell rings Mark asks for me to stay back for a moment, saying we're going to talk. Though really we're just going to have sex.

After we finish and he kisses me bye I pull out my phone and see I have five new messages. All from Frank.

Nate come over

I got the stuff for you

Nate

Come over now

Or else

Sighing I put the phone in my pocket and head to my dorm to start my homework, ignoring the messages Frank sent me.

I was elbow deep and papers when I got another text message. I sighed and annoyance, getting ready to tell Frank to shove off when I noticed it was from Mark.

Nate is it okay if you come over?

I smiled and texted yes immediately.

I got my shoes and jacket on and as I was leaving I look back to the pile of homework that had to be done. I shrugged and left.

Homework can wait, I think.

Once I get to Mark's Place and use the spare key he gave me I open the door and step inside. Though almost instantly I feel a sharp stabbing sensation in my neck, almost like a needle, and feel my eyes grow heavy.

I turn to see what happened and see Mark with a syringe in his hand and an apologetic look on his face before I pass out.

Click.

Click. Click.

Click. Click. Click.

My eyes open slowly add a clicking sound and I look up. I'm blinded by a bright light. Eventually my eyes adjust and I see Mark with a camera in his hands taking pictures of me.

My mouth parts to speak but the words died in my throat.

“Beautiful,” Mark whispers softly as he takes a couple more photos. “Just perfect.”

He takes a couple more pictures before going over to his computer.

I try to move when I noticed my hands and feet are bound by rolls of duct tape.

“Mark,” I say, my speech slurred.

“Oh let me help you,” Mark says as he takes a knife out and cuts the tape off of me. He helps me stand and leads me over to a chair next to his desk.

“There you go Nathan,” Mark says as I sit down. “How are you feeling?”

“What did you do to me?” I asked, my speech still slurring.

“Well…” Mark shifts uncomfortably. “I wanted to take some pictures of you is all.”

“What?” I asked, confused.

“I want to take some pictures of you,” Mark says. “Here, let me show you.”

He pushes my chair over to his computer and clicks on something. Then pictures of me passed out are displayed on the screen.

My eyebrows for together and my mouth parts in shock.

“What is this?” I asked.

“Well you see I like to take photos of people Nate,” Mark says. “I like it when they're passed out because there was no acting. It's just pure expression. And I normally take photos of only women like this but you're so special Nate and I had to take some pictures of you. Are you mad?”

He looked at me with apologetic eyes and a sad expression on his face.

I purse my lips and look down.

Was I mad, I think to myself.

I wasn't mad, I told myself. Just upset he did this and didn't tell me.

“No,” I'm mumble. “I'm not mad.”  
Mark's face lit up with joy and he said, “Thank you Nathan. You do have a right to be mad though. I just really wanted pictures of you.”

I look down and smile while a blush creeps on to my cheeks.

“I understand,” I say, even though I don't.

We both look at the screen and Mark sits down in his chair. I move over and sit on his lap, my head in the crook of his neck.

We looked at the photos for a while when Mark sighed.

“What's the matter?” I asked.

“I just wish I had a better location to take these photos instead of doing it inside my house,” Mark says to me. 

I look down for a moment trying to think when I looked up and said, “I think I know of a place for you.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel in the Dark Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I really hope you enjoy this chapter and please comment down below to tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions or wants for the next chapter. I'm sorry that I forgot to post last week. I don't know what was going on through my head to make me forget so I apologise for that. And another thing is I have decided to make this story go up to 22 chapters instead of just 20. Now that's not written in stone. So it could be more or it could be less than 22 chapters since I haven't gotten all the chapters written yet. But hopefully more chapters will make you all happy and please comment down below. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I love your faces bye!

A couple of months have passed and the Dark Room was finished. We already had a couple of “models” and Mark was loving it. Though I do have to admit I get a little jealous when he calls their photos beautiful.

He still takes pictures of me though. He drugs me when he does it and I don't really like it but I'm not about to object to the only person who cares about me.

I begin to wake up and see Mark taking photos of me. I try to blink a couple of times to tell him I'm up because I know my words will fail me. He doesn't notice though and keeps taking pictures.

I try to move and he finally notices.

“Ah sorry Nate,” Mark says, putting the camera down carefully. “Let me get you up.”

Once I'm up in the drugs have completely worn off I tell him, “I don't really like being drugged like this Mark.”

“Oh but Nate it's necessary to get the perfect pictures out of you,” Mark tells me.

“I'm just not sure about it,” I tell him.

“Come on Nate,” Mark sighs. “You want to make me happy right? Taking pictures of you makes me happy and you have to be drugged for the photos.”

“I just don't like it,” I shake my head. “I'd much rather be behind the camera.”

Mark gets a serious face and says, “Now Nate you know you're not ready to get behind the camera.”

“But that's what you always say!” I shout. “When am I going to be ready for the camera?”

Mark gets a flash of anger running through his eyes and I cringed back in fear as I remember how Ash's eyes used to do that too.

“Nate I'll tell you when you're ready, alright?” Mark says through gritted teeth.

I pout and sink back into my chair.

Later that night we get Rachel Amber and I feel horrible because I like Rachel. Not romantically of course but she's one of my best friends.

Mark leaves after taking some photos to go back to his place because he forgot one of his special lenses. So I'm sitting with the semi-conscious Rachel Amber, bored out of my freaking mind.

“Nate,” Rachel's voice slurs. “What's going on? Let me go.”

“Sorry Rachel,” I sigh. “I can't do that.”

“You bastard…” she says and I don't try to hide the hurt on my face.

She won't remember any of this, I think to myself.

After a couple more minutes she's waking up more and I'm starting to get worried she'll start to remember all of this.

I grabbed the needle and vial and I think to myself that this is my chance to show Mark I'm ready to get behind the camera.

I put a little more than necessary since I don't want her to be waking up while I'm taking the photos. I plunged the needle into her neck and almost instantly her eyes began to flutter shut.

I take the camera in my hands and smile to myself.

My time to shine, I think to myself and I laugh.

I begin taking photos and get into some sort of Rhythm. I'm completely lost in the photo taking that I don't hear the door open until Mark shouts at me.

“Nathan what are you doing?!” Mark shouted.

I nearly dropped the camera and turn to see Mark in a blind rage.

“You dumbass! What were you thinking?” He yells as he takes the camera away from me.

“Mark I just wanted to-” I begin.

Mark cuts me off with a slap to the face and he says, “I don't care what you were trying to do. You could have ruined everything.”

I hold my hand up to my cheek and feel tears fill my eyes. Marks never hit me before, I think to myself. I thought he'd be different from Frank and Ash.

Mark sighs and goes over to Rachel. He puts two fingers on her neck and starts to get a little panicky.

“What's wrong?” I asked.

“She doesn't have a pulse,” Mark stood up and looked at me. “Nathan how big of a dose did you give her?”

“I don't know,” I mumble, lying.

Mark moves back and checks her wrist. I can feel my heart start beating a little faster and Mark puts his ear against her heart.

“She's... she's dead,” Mark says.

My eyes wide and then I take a step back, shaking my head.

“She can't be,” I whisper.

Mark stands up and says to me, “Nate you killed her.”

“No,” I shake my head.

Mark runs his fingers through his hair and begins to pace.

“We've got to bury the body,” Mark says.

“What?” I asked as the tears begin to flow.

“Help me put her in the trunk,” Mark says. “Now Nathan!” 

I cried as we hold of Rachel into Mark's trunk and we drive to the junkyard to bury her.

“Lie down next to her,” Mark says, now calm.

“What for?” I asked, unable to cry anymore.

“Just do it,” Mark snaps.

I lay down next to Rachel's dead body on the cold ground.

“One last picture,” Mark says as he pulls out his camera.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Rachel's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys really hope you enjoy and I want to apologize because I nearly deleted my account last week due to this hurtful email I got over another work. I just wanted to apologize for that that I nearly got rid of everything just because of one email. But u still hope you enjoy. Please comment down below to tell me what you think about this and if you have any suggestions for a chapter. Anything and everything is appreciated and I love your faces bye!

I pace the Dark Room, my footsteps seeming louder than they actually are. And I couldn't stop picturing Rachel in her grave. A grave I helped dig.

“Nathan stop pacing,” Mark says calmly as he's going through photos on his computer. “We're in the clear alright? We got nothing to worry about.”

“Mark we killed a girl!” I shout.

“No you killed a girl,” Mark corrected me. And he's right. I killed Rachel Amber. I'm the one that have her the too big dose. I'm the one who plunged the needle in her neck. I killed her. Not Mark. It was all my fault.

“I can't do this,” I whisper, leaning up against the wall and sliding down to the ground.

“Nathan come over here,” Mark says to me.

I shake my head which is covered by my hands.

“Nate come on,” Mark said.

I didn't respond.

“Nate look at me,” Mark says.

“I can't do this,” I sob.

“Nate,” Mark moves to me and takes my hands in his. “Look at me. Everything is going to be okay. All right? Nobody's going to figure out about this. It's going to be our little secret. Okay?”

I nod.

“Alright,” Mark nodded then he began to smile. “You know night you did a good job on those photos.”

“Really?” I look up smiling.

“Really. And here I thought you weren't ready,” Mark says smiling. “Well after tonight I say you're pretty close to ready. You just let me handle giving them the dosage.”

I nod glumly.

“Alright now come here,” Mark says. “Give me a kiss.”

I smile and lean forward, my lips brushing his. His whiskers scratch against my chin but it's oddly reassuring somehow.

His hands cup my face and begin to trail down my body. Down past my neck, to my chest where he pinches a nipple, past my stomach, all the way down to my belt which he begins to unbuckle along with my pants.

“Mmhm… wait Mark,” I mumble, breaking the kiss. “Not tonight. Not with everything that just happened. Alright?”

“Oh come on Nate,” Mark says, still smiling. “Don't be a tease.”

“I'm serious Mark,” I say to him. “I'm just not in the mood.”

“No Nathan after everything you did wrong tonight I'd say you owe me one,” Mark says, no longer smiling.

“Please Mark,” I whimper. “Don't make me.”

Mark sighs and gets up. I get up too and he looks back at me.

“Alright Nate,” Mark says, smiling and spreading his hands. “It's your choice.”

I sigh in relief and say, “Thanks.”

“Come here,” Mark says. “Give me a hug.”

I blush and walk up to him, wrapping my arms around him. You are absent arms around me for a second. Then he throws me against his desk.

“Ah!” I wince in pain. “Mark! What are you doing?”

Mark moves over to me and keeps me pain to the desk.

“Sorry Nate,” Mark says as he begins to unbuckle my pants. “I just hate it when you tease me like this. We're having sex and that's final.”

“You bastard!” I shout as I began to squirm underneath his grasp.

“Now come on Nate,” Mark says, struggling to keep me still. “Don't be difficult.”

“Get off of me! Please!” I shout, tears forming in my eyes.

“Stop squirming,” Mark says as he punched me in the face. I go still. “Now quit Nate! You're getting on my nerves.”

“Bastard,” I mutter.

He shoved himself inside of me.

I grunt in pain as he forces his cock in and out. I don't fight against him anymore and just grab the table and pain.

I get my teeth as he says I'm tight.

“You always feel so good for me,” Mark tells me and I tried to block him out, but I can't.

Sooner or later his hot cum fills me and he pulls out making me wince in pain.

“Oh Nate,” Mark says smiling. “That was good.”

“Leave me alone,” I mumble.

“Nate-” he begins.

“I hate you,” I say and I mean it in that moment.

“Now Nathan you better stop acting like a child or I'll just have to tell the police of what you did to Rachel,” Mark threatened.

My eyes widened and I say, “You wouldn't.”

“Oh but I would,” Mark says smiling.

“I thought I could trust you,” I whisper. “I thought you were different.”

He tilts his head and tells me “You thought wrong then. Now you better be a good boy from now on. Or else. Okay?”

I lower my head, knowing he has me cornered.

“Okay,” I say.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark texts Nate to come to the Dark Room and once there says he's sorry. He just wants sex however but suddenly Nate needs it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys really hope you enjoy this chapter as this is the last sex scene! I have the rest of the chapter planned out ad there will be 23 chapters in total. And I'm sorry I didn't post last week. I wrote it all down but it was so late and I had fallen asleep before posting. Sorry about that. Well anyways I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I appreciate you all reading and I love your faces bye!

I started visiting Frank again since I got back on the drugs. Mark used to help me through my drug craze but I can’t count on him anymore. Not after what he said. Not after what he did to me. I just can’t trust him anymore. I can’t trust anyone.

 

I can’t believe I was so foolish. That I would actually think someone could love me. But nobody loves me. I should’ve known. I should’ve known.

 

So after visiting Frank Mark texts me, saying he wants me to come over to the Dark Room.

 

I sigh and drive up there.

 

Once I’m there I see him sitting at his desk, going through photos on the computer, with a bottle of whiskey on his desk. I clear my throat.

 

“Ah Nate please come here,” Mark tells me.

 

“What do you want?” I ask, hate spitting out of my words like venom.

 

His eyes tell me to watch the tone but his mouth tells me to come sit down.

 

“Where?” I ask, wondering if he wants to drug me so he can take pictures of me.

 

“In my lap,” Mark says, smiling.

 

I sigh and sit down in his lap, knowing something bad is going to happen.

 

“I wanted to apologize Nate,” Mark says as he wraps an arm around my waist.

 

“For what?” I ask, wondering what he did.

 

“For what I did to you a week ago,” he says in a low voice. “It was wrong of me to do that to you and I’m sorry Nate.”

 

“Why are you saying this?” I ask, wondering what he wants out of me now.

 

“Because I don’t want to lose you Nate,” Mark says. “Because I love you.”

 

I turn back to him and stare into his brown eyes. He stares right back into mine, unblinking and unwavering.

 

“Really?” I ask in a desperate voice. 

 

“Really,” Mark says, leaning in.

 

Our lips brush and we begin to kiss. His right hand gently trails up my face and his thumb caresses my cheekbone.

 

“I love you Mark,” I say in a breathy whisper.

 

“I love you too Nate,” Mark says in a husky voice. “Now come. Why don’t we get a drink?”

 

“Okay,” I smile and grab the bottle of whiskey.

 

We each take a sip and keep passing it back and forth. We drink until I start swaying and Mark says it’s enough for tonight.

 

“Get up for a second Nate,” Mark says.

 

I get up, still swaying, and feel him pinch my ass.

 

So that’s what he wants, I think. 

 

And my heart breaks. I know he doesn’t mean what he said bout loving me. He just wanted sex and he would’ve said anything to get it from me. I sigh and feel a lump in my throat form as I think about it.

 

But suddenly I need it. The touch of another person and I don’t care who it is.

 

I pounce on him and attack him with kisses. He’s surprised and we fall against the wall. Though he holds me up and begins to kiss me back.

 

“God Nate you’re so sexy,” Mark mumbles and I sigh.

 

He begins to unbuckle my pants and I unbuckle his, seeing both of our cocks spring free.

 

He begins to jerk me off, mumbling things while he does it.

 

“Such a pretty boy, he says and I sigh again, bucking into the touch.

 

“That’s it Nate,” he kisses my ear. 

 

“Mark,” I moan as I’m about to reach my climax.

 

He lets go of my cock and I mewl in disappointment.

 

“Bend over the desk,” Mark says, getting the lube out of the desk drawer.

 

I bend over the desk and feel him pull my pants all the way down.

 

“Hurry up Mark,” I moan aloud.

 

He lubes himself up and presses the head of his cock against my hole. With a roll of his hips he enters my body and I let out a breathy gasp and hear him moan behind me. He begins to grip my hips roughly to start thrusting in and out of me.

 

I arch my back and that drives him deeper inside of me. He hits my prostate and I see stars at the edges of my vision as I’m close to cumming without being touched. I let out a long loud moan and can feel him smile behind me.

 

“Oh Nate I’m close,” Mark says. “It’s nearly time.”

 

I’m panting for breath and jerk myself off. I’m close and I shoot my load all over the floor as Mark cums inside of me.

 

We both gasp for breath and Mark pulls out, leaving me to sigh and feel empty again.

 

“Alright Nate it’s getting pretty late so we both better head home,” Mark says.

 

“Why don’t we stay and talk for a minute,” I ask, desperate to get some sort of praise out of him.

 

“No Nate I’m tired and we both have school in the morning,” Mark says as he grabs his jacket from the back of his desk chair.

 

“Oh,” my shoulders slump. “Alright.”

 

“Bye Nate,” he says as he leaves and closes the door behind him.

 

“Bye,” I say after he’s long gone.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vortex Party is going on but Nathan doesn't go. Instead he reflects on everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so sorry for the short chapter but I could not think of a single thing to write for this chapter. I still hope you enjoy down below and please comment to tell me what you all think. It is nearing the end of the story and I am so excited about it. I hope you all are as well. Again sorry for such a short chapter. I'll try to make the last two longer. Well anyways I hope you all have a great night and please comment down below. I love your faces bye!

There was a Vortex party coming up called the end of the world party. I wasn’t really interested in it as I should be though. Any normal teen would be eager to go. Happy to be invited. But I’m not normal. Not at all.

 

How did I get here, I wonder as I begin to wake from the dosage Mark gave me to take pictures. How did I get to a point where I don’t care whether I live or if I die. Where if I died in the next hour it would be, not sad or unfortunate but relieving.

 

It’s all my fault, I think to myself as Mark cusses that I ruined his picture by waking up to soon.

 

I should never have went to Frank’s RV that day. Never should have agreed to his “favors.” I should never have kept all this to myself. I should have told somebody. But it’s too late to tell and nobody would care anyway.

 

Mark cuts my hands free and I get up, feeling hollow in my body. 

 

I leave and know something is going to change soon. And I don’t think it’s for the better.

 

Once the party is here I don’t go. Instead I decide to warn Max about everything. I know they found the body and that Max and her friend are coming after me. But I intend to help them. Warn them about Mark.

 

I know Mark is coming after me and as I warn Max I think of everything that has happened to me in the last year or so. I started it all by going to Frank’s to do the “favors.” I thought I could trust Ash but he turned out to be the same. And Mark… Well I know he’s going to kill me.

 

But the thing is I’m not upset over it. I’m terrified but I know what my fate will be. I know by the end of the night I’ll be a dead man. And I know I deserve it for what I did to Rachel Amber. I deserve everything I get tonight.

 

I text my sister and tell her that I love her. I call Victoria and say that she’s been the best of friends. I even call my parents and say I’m sorry I was such a bad kid.

 

My dad acts surprised but doesn’t say much. By then I’m crying and end the phone call so they can’t ask what’s the matter with me. Though I don't think they would have. I still don’t want them to know.

 

I finish leaving the voicemail to Max and I think about how I could save myself. But I’m not sure I want to.

 

"Max... it's Nathan. I just wanted to say... I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt Kate, or Rachel, or... I didn't want to hurt anybody. Everybody... used me! Mr. Jefferson is coming for me now. All this shit will be over soon. Watch out, Max... He wants to hurt you next. Sorry."

 

I sob as I think of what I said. And I wish I could’ve done something to change it all. It’s all my fault.

 

I hear footsteps out in the hall and close my eyes. 

 

It was a false alarm. Just someone grabbing something from their room. I sigh, not realizing I was holding my breath.

 

I think about writing a note but wonder who would read it. And if they would care.

 

I decide against it and hear footsteps out in the hall again. This time they’re heavier. Like a grown man’s. And they stop right outside my door.

 

A single tear falls from my eye as Mark walks in the room, with a killer look in his eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm sorry about this chapter. I know I already posted for tonight but I decided to just go ahead and give you all this, despite I know most of you will hate me over it. I'm sorry. I love your faces bye!

“Nathan,” Mark says, his voice grim. 

 

“Hey Mark,” I smile at him through my tears.

 

“I’m assuming you know why I’m here,” Mark says as he takes a step towards me.

 

“You’re gonna kill me,” I tell him bluntly. “Aren’t you?”

 

“Smart boy,” Mark smiles cruelly at me.

 

I nod and feel a tear slide down my face.

 

“Well just so you know…” Mark says, smiling. “It’s all gonna be pinned on you. So you don’t have to worry about me.”

 

Then he laughs and I flinch. 

 

“Mark please,” I say and I realize I’m begging for my life. “Please… Please don’t do this.”

 

“Oh but Nate I’m not about to take the fall for this shit,” Mark says to me.

 

“You don’t have to do this,” I cry.

 

“Oh but I do,” Mark says, taking a large step towards me.

 

“Just answer me this one question,” I sob.

 

He nods his head once.

 

“Why?” I ask. “Why did you do all of this? Using me and leading me on? Why did you make me believe you cared about me when no one else did? Why did you make me think I could trust you?”

 

“Oh Nate,” Mark laughs. “I figured it was obvious. You see you were a broken boy and broken boys need someone. I just happened to be that someone and I got what I wanted. I wanted you to trust me so I could take advantage of your wealth. You honestly couldn’t believe that I could love you.” He shakes his head and continues. “I never cared about you Nate. I just thought you should know that before you die tonight.”

 

I put my hand over my mouth to prevent a sob from coming out and as he takes another step towards me I try to run past him. 

 

He grabs me by the neck and throws me against the wall.

 

I gasp for breath but his hands are closing in around my throat once more. I try to kick at him but I’ve never been that strong. I scratch at his face but he just slams me against the wall.

 

I’m hoping someone hears and comes to save me. I don’t want to die like this.

 

There are black spots dancing in my vision and my lungs are burning for air. The room begins to spin and I can feel myself slip in and out of consciousness. 

 

“Fucking die already,” I hear Mark say but his voice is a million miles away. All I can hear is the blood pumping in my ears. My heart pounding in my chest and I see Mark’s face in a snarl as he chokes me to death.

 

Finally I can’t fight anymore and let myself give in, wondering who will find my body first.

 

Then I slip out and I believe that I’m dead.

 

I wake up to police sirens coming from the distance. My eyes open slowly and I realize Mark is gone. Lying on the ground I can see the gun I stole so long ago and reach for it.

 

I look at my desk and see pieces of paper and a pencil. I think about what I could say. About what I should say. But I just can’t make myself write.

 

I pick up the gun and it’s heavy in my hands. There’s a pounding in my ears and I take the gun and put it to the side of my head. I sob and gasp for breath at the same time. And I think about everyone I hurt and all the people I’m leaving behind.

 

I’m leaving my family behind. My sister. I’m leaving Victoria, my best friend. I’m leaving a lot of people who don’t care though.

 

Mark never cared. Ash never cared. Frank never cared.

 

Most people will be glad I’m gone, I sob as the thought enters my mind.

 

“It’s just one bullet and two seconds,” I say to myself, my voice barely a whisper. “It’ll all be over soon.”

 

My finger closes around the trigger and a sob escapes my lips again. Tears are streaming down my face steadily.

 

The police sirens are closer now. Right outside my window.

 

“Goodbye,” I say to no one and nothing.

 

I pull the trigger and everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the reason I killed Nathan was because I don't believe he could've been saved. After all the shit that happened to him he was too far gone in my opinion to be saved. I'm so so so sorry if you hate the ending and hate me because of the ending but I just thought this ending makes the most sense instead of Nathan being saved. I'm sorry again. But I want to thank you all for reading and there is going to be one more chapter coming next Wednesday and that will finish the story for good. Again I'm sorry if you hate this story now but I appreciate you all reading. Goodbye for now and I love your faces bye!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan in the afterlife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I just want to start by saying thank you all for reading and commenting and the kudos. I know I had a little rough patch in the road where I didn't post for awhile and I want to thank everyone who returned to keep reading this work. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. Lol I'm getting all teary-eyed in real life typing this because this is the first major work I have finished and I can't begin to explain what it feels like. The other I want to talk about is this ending. Now I know I killed Nathan off and I know a lot of you probably hate me for that lol. But just because I killed him off that does not mean it was the right thing for him to do. Man I don't know how to explain this. Just please, please, please anyone of you fighting depression and suicidal thoughts or any other mental things please don't do this. I don't know anyone of you in real life but I do not want any of you beautiful people to think that suicide is the best answer for your problems. I, when I was in the hospital for a suicide attempt, heard some girl say this to me, "Suicide is a permanent solution to temporary problems." And that is so true. Nothing will last forever and you will get through this challenge. I believe in each and everyone of you. And I didn't create this ending for you all to think that suicide is the best answer because it's really not. Just please keep fighting and know you have someone behind you, even if you don't know me I always believe in you all. Now as you may have noticed I changed the chapter number, (yet again lol), and I will be posting again later tonight. Probably a couple minutes after this posting and, drum roll please lol, you will have to wait to see what I have planned for Nathan. There is more, trust me. I really didn't know how to end this and then I got an idea and I could not for the life of me decide what to do. So you'll all see what I have planned in a little bit. Again thank you guys so much and I really honestly appreciate you all reading and leaving comments and kudos. And I love your faces bye!

At first I don’t believe I’m dead. I just feel like I’m floating. All the weight that was on my shoulders seemed to have just disappeared. But there is still an ache within my heart and I regret everything I’ve ever done in my life.

 

I open my eyes and see a bright light and I actually laugh. 

 

It’s just like in the movies, I think to myself.

 

I begin to walk towards the light and memories flash throughout my mind. I remember running around with my sister when I was just a little kid. I remember the last time my father smiled at me before he began to loathe me. I remember when my mother used to play with my sister and I. I remember meeting Victoria for the first time. I remember hanging out with Rachel and the Vortex club. I remember everything good in my life.

 

And for once the heavy memories don’t come to my mind.

 

At first I think I hear something but when I look around I see nothing but darkness behind me and light in front.

 

It sounded like a scream and I’m wondering if someone found my body. I think I hear a girl screaming my name. And suddenly I know this was the wrong thing to do. Instead of sitting down crying though I run my fingers through my hair and keep moving towards the light.

 

I briefly wonder what would happen if I run back to go into the darkness. 

 

Is that like going to hell, I think to myself. Or is it living.

 

The light begins to fade and I know I have to make my decision fast.

 

“I’m sorry,” I say as I head into the light.

 

As I walk through the light I feel a warm fuzziness in my chest and when I exhale through my mouth it’s like… everything bad that has ever happened to me is gone. Like it never happened at all and suddenly I don’t even remember the bad things that happened to me.

 

I see Rachel in front of me and she smiles at me. My mouth falls open and I don’t know what to do. She takes my hand and we stroll through the light together.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan in the afterlife (Alternate Ending)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So we're winding down again and next week is the last chapter for sure. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. This is an alternate ending where Nathan chooses to go into the dark and he lives! Yay! I'm sorry I don't know why but I couldn't just kill him and live with it. So I have decided to post an alternative ending and the last chapter is going along with this ending where he lives and gets better. Hopefully you all enjoy it. Again thank you guys so much for reading and I hope you enjoy. Please comment down below to tell me what you guys think and I love your faces bye!

At first I don’t believe I’m dead. I just feel like I’m floating. All the weight that was on my shoulders seemed to have just disappeared. But there is still an ache within my heart and I regret everything I’ve ever done in my life.

 

I open my eyes and see a bright light and I actually laugh. 

 

It’s just like in the movies, I think to myself.

 

I begin to walk towards the light and memories flash throughout my mind. I remember running around with my sister when I was just a little kid. I remember the last time my father smiled at me before he began to loathe me. I remember when my mother used to play with my sister and I. I remember meeting Victoria for the first time. I remember hanging out with Rachel and the Vortex club. I remember everything good in my life.

 

And for once the heavy memories don’t come to my mind.

 

At first I think I hear something but when I look around I see nothing but darkness behind me and light in front.

 

It sounded like a scream and I’m wondering if someone found my body. I think I hear a girl screaming my name. And suddenly I know this was the wrong thing to do. Instead of sitting down crying though I run my fingers through my hair and keep moving towards the light.

 

I briefly wonder what would happen if I run back to go into the darkness. 

 

Is that like going to hell, I think to myself. Or is it living.

 

The light begins to fade and I know I have to make my decision fast.

 

I look back and forth between the light and the dark. I sigh and make a run for the dark, knowing I won’t ever have a chance to see what would’ve happened if I didn’t make this choice.

 

When I run into the dark it’s like I’m thrown back into a weird hazzy state. 

 

I can hear a beeping and my eyes begin to flutter open. It smells like a hospital and I can hear people sobbing around me. My mouth is dry and I make a groan.

 

“He’s waking up!” a girl gasps and I hear people jump around me, watching as I wake up.

 

I have a throbbing headache and when I open my eyes I’m blinded by this bright white light. People gasp around me and I think I hear my mother’s voice gasp my name.

 

When my eyes adjust I see my parents and my sister around me. I also see a doctor at the foot of the bed, and they’re all looking at me like I’m some miracle on Earth.

 

“Nathan,” my sister sobs.

 

“Kristine,” I say, my voice hoarse and throat sore.

 

“Oh my God,” she gasps as a sob escapes her lips. “We thought you were gone Nathan. We thought you… We thought you…”

 

She breaks down in a sob and I reach out to her, she sees and grabs my hand and I don’t have the heart to tell her she’s hurting me by squeezing to hard.

 

The doctor begins to speak. Saying how I tried to commit suicide and somehow the bullet didn’t kill me for some reason. And then he lets my parents talk to me about what happened before that.

 

“The police were coming and…” my mother has to take a minute to gain her voice. “Oh God Nathan honey I’m just glad you’re okay. They caught Mark Jefferson. They figured out everything Nathan. They know he’s the one who did it all.”

 

“Oh God Nathan I’m so sorry,” my father cries. “If I had known… I’m sorry Nathan. I know I’m partly to blame for this and I’m sorry.”

 

He hangs his head and cries.

 

I reach my hand out for him and he cries some more.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he cries.

 

“Dad,” my voice croaks. “It’s not your fault.”

 

And I mean it. It wasn’t his fault at all. I know I didn’t get along with him but I don’t blame him for anything that happened to me recently.

 

They keep talking and I nod along. They say I’ve been out a couple hours and they found me in my dorm when the police got there and so Kristine flew out instantly. They tell me I lost a lot of blood and didn’t think I would make it. At that point they all began to break and I didn’t want to but I began to go back to sleep.

 

When I woke up this time I looked over, despite my head pounding with each slight movement, and notice my parents and sister are still here. My parents are asleep but Kristine is awake and she looks tense.

 

She looks over at me and jumps up saying, “Oh God Nathan you’re up. How are you feeling? Do you need anything? Do you want me to call the nurse or the doctor?”

 

“I’m fine,” I say, my voice is breaking in some parts.

 

She sighs and stands by me while holding my hand, her thumb caressing my knuckle.

 

“Where is he now?” I ask Kristine and she looks over.

 

“Who?” she asks.

 

“Mark,” I say. “Where is he now?”

 

“He’s going to prison Nate,” she nods. “For a long time.”

 

“Good,” I say, and my mouth twitches like it’s going up in a smile.

 

The doctor comes in and checks on me. He says I’m going to be in rehab for awhile and then I’ll need to go to another hospital to get treatment for my depression, to make sure I don’t do this kind of thing again.

 

“Thank you,” I say, my voice and throat are still sore.

 

He smiles at me and tells me it’s no problem.

 

I lean my head back and ask Kristine where Victoria is.

 

“She’s trying to see you everyday,” Kristine gives a shaky laugh. “Most of the time she’s here up to five times a day trying to see you. Yelling at the nurses.”

 

I laugh and say, “Yeah. That sounds like her alright.”

 

“Promise me-” Kristine’s voice breaks and she sobs, trying to straighten herself out. “Promise me you’ll try and tell someone Nate. Please. I don’t want to lose you ever.”

 

My voice crack as I say, “I will. God I’m so sorry Kristine.”

 

We don’t talk anymore after that and soon I’m nodding back off to sleep.

 

This time when I wake up Victoria is sitting next to my bed.

 

“Oh thank God Nathan,” she cries and throws her arms around me and my head aches as the bed shakes a bit. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay,” I say, and I notice my voice isn’t as hoarse anymore.

 

“God Nathan I’m so sorry,” she cries. “I’m sorry.”

 

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” I tell her.

 

“I just,” she wipes her teary eyes. “I feel like I’m responsible for this. I’m your best friend. I should’ve seen this.”

 

“It’s not your fault,” I tell her.

 

She nods but doesn’t look like she believes me.

 

“Where are they?” I nod to where my family was sitting.

 

“Oh they’re down in the cafeteria,” Victoria says.

 

I begin to feel sleepy again but before I can go back to sleep Victoria says my name.

 

“Nathan?” she says.

 

“Mmhmm…” I hum, too tired for words.

 

“I’m sorry,” she says.

 

I nod and close my eyes.

 

When I wake up again the doctor is back in the room. I look at him and think how young he looks. 

 

He is handsome, I note. 

 

He’s got dark black hair, pale skin, and these bright hazel eyes. He looks lean and muscular at the same time.

 

He looks back at me and catches me staring and I blush hard.

 

“Hey look who’s up,” he says smiling at me.

 

He puts his clipboard down and walks over to me, asking if it’s okay for him to check my vitals.

 

“You’re the doctor,” I laugh. “You can do whatever you want to me.”

 

He smiles back, the left side of his mouth going up.

 

“I’ll keep note of that,” he says and I smile.

 

He checks my vitals and says I’m doing really good so far. 

 

“Thanks,” I say.

 

He nods and writes some things down on his clipboard.

 

“With the rate you’re going sat you’ll be in rehab and out of here quick,” he gives me a pleasant smile.

 

I nod and I feel thirsty. I look over and see a glass of water and ask the doctor if he can hand it to me.

 

He takes the cup of water but instead of handing it over he hold it while I take a drink through the straw.

 

“Thanks,” I say, feeling better already.

 

“No problem,” he smiles again and we begin to chat. He tells me he’s not really a doctor yet and he’s just an apprentice. He tells me my real doctor will be in to check on me in a minute.

 

“So you’re not a doctor?” I ask.

 

“No I’m still in college studying to be a doctor,” he nods.

 

I nod and ask him if he knows where my family is and Victoria.

 

“They’re all down in the cafeteria,” he tells me.

 

“Again?” I ask.

 

“Trust me you’ve been out for awhile,” he responds. “They normally try to hurry up so they can come back in here with you though. You’ve got a good family Nathan.”

 

“Yeah I do,” I smile.

 

I look at his name tag and note his name Andrew.

 

“Ah here they come,” he says smiling and pointing at them coming in. “If you need anything Nate please just buzz for me.”

 

I nod and begin to talk to my parents. I look at Andrew as he leaves and he gives me one last smile. I blush but smile back.

 

After another week in the hospital I’m finally getting released for rehab.

 

The nurses that took care of me and Andrew see me off.

 

Andrew walks up to me and says, “Now normally doctors are not allowed to do this…”

 

He blushes as he pulls out a slip of paper and hands it to me. I look at me and realize it’s a phone number. His phone number.

 

“Thanks,” I blush, putting it in my pocket carefully.

 

He nods at me and wishes me well.

 

So after that I went to rehab and went into the hospital regularly for check-ups. I stayed with my parents and noticed a significant change. My mother didn’t stay in her room that much and both of them actually wanted to do things with me now.

 

After a couple of months I finally persuaded Kristine to go back to doing what she was doing, though she was reluctant.

 

I’ve called up Andrew a few times and went on dates and he’s the sweetest guy that could be.

 

And I realize I’m glad I went back and stayed instead of going into the light.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Nathan's story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all of you beautiful people! I guess this is the last chapter of Nathan's journey. Now this is going on that alternate ending where Nathan does live so please keep that in mind. I cannot believe that this is the last chapter. I want to thank you all for reading, whether you just started reading the other day or have stayed with me since the first posting thank you. I really truly mean it. I can't believe that this work is actually finished. On one point I'm relived I don't have to come up with anymore ideas for chapters lol but at the same time I'm upset because this is my first major work. I've posted one chapter stories before and one two chapter story but this story is the first 3 chapters and up for me. I want to thank you all for the comments and kudos and taking time out of your day to read my crappy writing. I just don't know where to begin to express my gratitude to you all. It means so much. This story has helped me through some of my depression as well as all of the comments I have gotten. And I can't believe that it's over. Just thank you all so very much. Now for you all wondering if I'm ever going to post more about Nathan I'll be honest and say I don't know. I might post some with a pairing with him and another but I'm not sure. I know I did take a long break from this story and I already have so many other stories I plan on doing but please tell me down below if you would like to see me do more with Nathan. I really really did enjoy writing this story and I feel like my writing has improved since the first chapter (thank God! Lol) and I want to thank you guys for keeping me going. It means a great deal and I can't put it into words. Again thank you so much for everything and I love your faces bye!

My alarm goes off and I let out a groan. I hit the off button and get up, leaving the warmth and comfort of my bed. I start to shiver in my room despite it being summer now. I sigh and turn off the ac.

 

I grab a pair of jeans and a plain shirt and head for the bathroom. On my way there I see my mother. I guess she was making sure I was up.

 

“Nathan,” she kisses my cheek.

 

“Morning mom,” I say.

 

“Big day today,” she smiles. “You’re finally ready to leave the group.”

 

“Yeah,” I smile.

 

“That’s good,” she says. “Do you think you’re ready to go without them though?”

 

“Yeah I’m sure,” I say, nodding.

 

For the last year and a half I’ve been going to a group that helps treat depression and today is my last day. I started going to the group ever since I left the hospital and I’m really happy that I found it. Andrew recommended it and while we have gone on a few dates now and again we’re not really a thing. I guess I’m focusing on myself more and it feels good not having to please somebody right now. I guess focusing on myself is the best decision I’ve made in the last couple years.

 

“Well I’ll let you get ready,” my mom says and gives me a hug real quick.

 

“Okay,” I smile.

 

I head into the shower and savor the warm water that slides on my skin. I begin to think about my depression group. The first meeting I was too scared to say anything about my past but now I can say it all to them. I feel like I finally found people, a family, who have been through the same things as me. 

 

I’ve met some friends in that group, though I’ll never stop handing out with Victoria. And they’re probably some of the nicest people I have ever met. They’ve all been through stuff like me. They’ve cut themselves and tried to end their life. Some of them have been in and out of mental hospitals most of their life to help fight their depression. And some never even realized they had problems in the first place.

 

I have three friends in that group that mean the world to me. All three of them are practically sisters to me with the things they’ve helped me through. 

 

Bethany, or Beth as she likes to be called, has had a bad drug problem like me. Misty has had a slew of bad abusive relationships in the past and knows what it’s like. Caroline has been raped and self harmed just like me and we’re all each other’s support system now.

 

Those girls mean just about everything to me anymore. Once out of the hospital I started going to the group. Beth and Caroline were already there and Misty came in around three months after me. We all gravitated towards each other and went with it. And I am so thankful that we did because I couldn’t imagine life without them.

 

They helped me when I was thinking about getting back on drugs. They were there for me to stop me from my dark spells. And they stopped me from sinking into depression again. They’ve helped me through it all.

 

Caroline is also leaving today and we’ve decided to all celebrate by going out to go to the movies. 

 

Once the water starts to get cold I get out and dry off. Once I’m in my clothes I yell for my mother to tell her I’m ready.

 

We get in the car together and she drives me to the group like she always does.

 

“I’ll be waiting right out here okay Nate?” my mom asks.

 

I nod and open the car door but before I can get out my mom places a hand on mine.

 

I look over to her and she says, “I’m proud of you Nate.”

 

I blush and smile.

 

I head into the little church where the group is held every Monday and Thursday and head for the little room around the corner. I’ve practically memorized this place and know it like the back of my hand now.

 

It feels strange to know I’ll never set foot inside of it again.

 

I head inside and walk over to my usual seat in the circle.

 

Beth is already there and says, while smiling, “Last day today.”

 

I smile and say, “Yeah it feels strange. When did you say you were getting out of this group?”

 

“Next month,” she nods and smiles.

 

Misty and Caroline walk into the room together and they’re already chatting about the movie we’re gonna watch tonight.

 

“I was thinking horror,” Caroline says.

 

“I want something with a happy ending though,” Beth laughs.

 

“Not all horror movies end up being sad,” I tell them.

 

We all laugh and it feels good.

 

“Alright everyone now that we’re all here,” the group leader, Ms. Julie, says smiling. “I want to introduce a new member. His name is Ronald.”

 

She gestures to a little brown headed boy and I notice how young he looks. Beth is seventeen while Caroline is sixteen. Misty is one of the youngest in the group at an age of only fourteen but this boy couldn’t be older than eleven.

 

We all start the meeting to show him how it’s done. We introduce ourselves, our age, say why we’re here, a daily goal we have for ourselves, and a reason to be alive today.

 

Once it’s my turn I stand and say the thing I always tell the group.

 

“I’m Nathan and I am eighteen. I am here due to depression, self harming, a suicide attempt, and suicidal thought and actions. My goal for the day is to call my sister and tell her I’m doing better than ever. And one reason I’m glad to be alive today is I know everything's gonna be okay.”

 

“Thank you Nathan,” Ms.Julie smiles at me. “Ronald would you like to go?”

 

The little boy bites his bottom lip harshly to the point I think it’s gonna bleed and his cheeks are bright red from embarrassment. His bright green eyes fill with tears and I think he’s going to cry if everybody keeps looking at him.

 

He shakes his head and Ms.Julie says that it’s okay to not want to do it.

 

We continue with the introductions and then Ms.Julie tells everyone that it’s mine and Caroline’s last time in the group.

 

Caroline and I stand and she waves and smiles like she’s in a beauty pageant and it makes the group laugh. I give a dramatic bow and we both sit back down.

 

Ms.Julie tells us to split off into groups of five and talk about reasons to smile today.

 

Misty, Beth, Caroline, and I all stay together while the rest of the group pairs off into groups. There twenty of us now with Ronald and I look over at him. I notice him clutching his shirt with one hand and biting his thumb nail on his other hand.

 

“Hey,” I say to him and his scared green eyes look over at me. “You want to join our group?”

 

His eyes look over to my friends and back at me. In his eyes I see him expecting me to make some joke and laugh at him, to tell him I was lying and don’t want him in the group. But I keep staring at him with a gentle smile on my face.

 

“I’m not sure,” he says and his voice is small and filled with fear.

 

“Well I know we might not be cool enough but we won’t bite,” I laugh and he gives a shaky smile back. He stands and sits next to me, his hands always fidgeting.

 

“Thanks,” he says.

 

I smile at him and the girls introduce themselves to him. We each come up with a reason to smile except for Ronald. 

 

“I don’t have one,” he says and is voice is filled with sadness and I know he’s about to cry.

 

“Well do you have any siblings?” Misty asked.

 

He nodded and said he had a little sister.

 

“Do you like playing with her?” Caroline asks.

 

He shook his head and said, “She’s only a couple months old.”

 

“What do you like to do for fun?” I ask him.

 

“I like playing with my action figures,” he says, perking up a little. “I got this really cool one of batman and superman and I like making them fight the bad guys together.”

 

“That does sound pretty cool,” Beth says, smiling.

 

“That’s definitely a reason to smile,” I say to him and he gives a small smile.

 

“Does everyone have their reasons?” Ms.Julie asks the room.

 

Everyone nods and we start going around to listen to the reasons. Most are obvious answers like spending time with family or video games. Though some mean more like looking up to the stars at night and reading books.

 

It gets to be Ronald’s turn and he looks over at me. I give him a reassuring smile and he stands up, his knees shaking a bit.

 

“I guess my action figures,” he says and he looks over at me again and I nod happily.

 

“Nathan?” Ms.Julie asks. “You ready to give your reason?”

 

I stand up calmly and say, “One reason to smile today is knowing that this group will help you through your problems. Whether you’re new and just getting here or leaving today this group will always stand with you and help you through everything you’ve got going on in your life.”

 

“Thank you Nathan,” Ms.Julie smiles. “That was great.”

 

Sooner than I want it to be the group meeting is over and everyone is getting up to go.

 

“I will see you all tonight,” Caroline says pointing at Beth, Misty, and me.

 

“See ya then,” I say and watch as my friends leave.

 

I look around the room and remember so many of the things I’ve shared to a number of people. I talked about Mr.Jefferson with them and got pity filled looks. I talked to them about my drug addiction and what Frank made me do to get them and got so many hugs. I talked to them about how Ash used to beat me and I got so many people telling me I’d get through it. And I can’t believe that it was the last time I’d ever get to come here.

 

I look over and see Ronald waiting. He still looks scared but not as much as he was. He’s still biting his thumb nail and his eyes just stay on the door.

 

My mother is waiting for me at the door and asks if I’m ready to go.

 

“Give me a minute,” I tell her, looking at Ronald who’s still waiting for his parents.

 

I walk over to him and poke his shoulder. He jumps and I tell him I’m sorry for scaring him.

 

“Sorry didn’t mean scare you or anything,” I smile. “I just wanted to tell you something before you leave.”

 

“What is it?” he asks and I notice his parents are now here.

 

I crouch down to look him in the eyes and say, “I don’t know what you’re going through but I want you to know you’ve always got somebody behind your back. We probably won’t ever meet again but I want you to know you’re a pretty cool little dude and you’ll get through your challenges. Just be yourself and remember your problems don’t define you. Okay?”

 

He gives me a big real smile and nods.

 

He throws his arms around me and I wrap my arms around him. 

 

“Bye Nathan,” he says to me.

 

“Bye Ronald,” I give him one last smile and head out with my mother.

 

On the way out I can hear Ronald’s mother ask what that was about though I could hear a smile in her voice.

 

“What did you say to him?” my mother asks me.

 

“That’s it’s going to be okay,” I say and I know it’s going to be okay for him. And I’m pretty sure it’ll be okay for me too. And maybe okay is enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I want to say thanks for everything you guys. You all have really helped me through my own depression and it means so much to me. God I'm tearing up just writing this to say goodbye lol. I'm an emotional wreck you guys XD But for real thank you guys so much. It means everything to me that you all enjoyed and left kudos and commented. I'm just blown away by it all. Thank you all. I love your faces bye!


End file.
